Past Lives
by darkangelofember
Summary: Jay Halstead is a man of many secrets. Now his past is coming back and he can't control it. With growing feelings for his boss and his son to worry about, Jay is in a hole he can't get out of. JayxVoight. ErinxNadia. Mpreg. Past mpreg. WIP. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jay Halstead is a man of many secrets, but they seem to start spilling out when he develops feelings for his boss, Hank Voight. Mpreg. Slash. JayxVoight. ErinxNadia.

X

Pairings: Hank Voight/Jay Halstead, OMC/Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay/Nadia Decotis, Kim Burgess/Sean Roman, mentions of Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek

Warnings: homosexuality, male pregnancy, past male pregnancy, violence, many other possibilities.

X

Jay cursed under his breath looking at the time on his phone. He was running late and his boss would not be happy. He thought back to this morning before he left home.

 _"Evan! We have to go!" Jay yelled, once again rushing from the kitchen. The young detective went up the stairs and to the first room on the right. The door was wide open and a small child, no older than four years old, was standing in the room with tears in his eyes. Jay walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

 _Jay looked over the child's face and body, looking for any signs of injury. Evan's blue eyes were glued on his shoes. His brown shaggy hair falling into his eyes. "I can't tie my shoes like you, Daddy." The child cried. Jay just smiled and moved his hands to his son's shoes. The laces were knotted together._

 _"You're okay, Ev. You did your best. Nothing to cry about, buddy." Jay said softly, looking into Evan's eyes. He worked the knots loose and tied the little boy's shoes the way they were suppose to be. He leaned back on his heels and looked at the boy once more. "See, baby boy. Nothing to cry about. You're still learning. Soon you'll be able to tie them like I can." He stood up and picked up the four year old before placing him on his hip. Jay walked out of the room and made his way to the door. He grabbed his coat and his son's and quickly put them on. Grabbing his last minute items, he left the apartment and locked the door behind him._

The brunette grinned to himself as he entered District 21. He had woken up late cause he stayed up almost the entire night due to Evan having nightmares. He blamed himself for running behind schedule. He was late dropping off his son with his nanny, a sweet middle aged mom named Clara Rogers.

Jay put in his codes and made his way up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit floor. Everyone was already at their desks, talking to one another. Jay slipped behind Atawater and sat down at his desk. Erin looked up from the case file she was reading and cocked an eyebrow. "You look like hell, Jay."

"Didn't get much sleep is all." Halstead replied, with a smile on his face. He sighed and looked down to the case file he knew Nadia had to of put there. He was starting to really worry about Evan. He's been having nightmares almost every night for the past two weeks and the child wouldn't tell him what they were about.

Voight came out of his office and looked around at the detectives in the room. Jay peered up to his boss' face, taking in the cold features that somehow made butterflies come to his stomach.

"This case was brought to me personally. Three victims all shot execution style with a letter written in blood on a wall, floor, or any place near the victim. I don't know what they stand for or mean but we have the best detectives of Chicago in this room. Figure it out." Voight said plainly before Ruzek stood up and went to the white board.

"Victim one was killed in Valentino Bar in Beverly. The letter left with him was a J." The dirty blonde stated, posting the picture on the board. "The victims name was Matthew Colace."

"The second victim, Charles Martin was found in a warehouse outside of Canaryville. The letter M was left on the wall by his head." Antonio Dawson added, handing the photo to Adam. Jay opened up his case file and began reading the details when Erin stood up.

Lindsay went to the board and placed the third victim's photo by Martin's. "Hadley Sawyer was the third victim. Found dead at Riverton Apartments with the letter H on the floor beside him."

"J.. M.. H.." Jay whispered to himself, his eyes widening. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip. It couldn't be. Not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Title: A Partner Knows

Author's Note: anyone who has read chapter one will see a difference in this chapter. I changed Riley's name to Evan. I wrote chapter one on my phone and wasn't sure what people would think of the story so I went with a name from one of my other stories. From now on, Riley is Evan. Sorry for the confusion! -Carson

x

Jay was figetty for the rest of the day while he was waiting for time to head home and grab Evan from Clara's house. This case was off to him. The places the murders took place and the letters left behind by the murderer. He kept looking the file over and over. Antonio was out talking to one of his CI's while Ruzek and Olinski were away following up on a possible lead. The young detective knew he should say something, but he could be wrong. He had to be wrong. All three of these places had significance to him and the letters matched perfectly to his own intials. Maybe he was wrong. God, was Halstead hoping he was wrong.

The brunette could feel eyes on him. He looked up to see Erin looking at him with a look on her face. The woman looked around before getting up from her seat and approaching his desk. "Jay, take a ride with me." Not wanting to argue with his partner, he simply nodded and grabbed his his stuff and followed her out of the bullpen.

Neither of them said a word as she started driving. He wasn't exactly sure were Lindsay was taking him. "So, Jay.. you have about two minutes to tell me what is with you today or I will handcuff you to my car, and I will refuse to let you go until you tell me." Erin stated, peering over to him for a moment before turning off onto a random street.

Jay sighed. "Erin..." He couldn't even say another word before he was cut off by the fiesty woman.

"I know what you're about to say, but Jay Halstead you are my partner and my best friend. I know you've been keeping things from me. The only way I can help you is if you tell me." Erin muttered softly. From the couple of years working with Detective Lindsay, he knew that she could read him better than anyone. Halstead looked out the window and leaned back against the seat.

"It's a long story. Why don't we stop somewhere and grab something to eat. I'm starving." The blue eyed man whispered. Lindsay didn't reply to him before driving to another street and pulling off at a small cafè.

Once inside, the two detectives ordered their food and sat in silence for a few minutes before Jay found the courage to open up. "Well, this case. I have this feeling it's connected to me." Erin stopped moving completely and watched her partner. "Every one of the crime scenes that the victims were found at places that I used to hang around with my ex from back then." Halstead explained, taking a drink from his soda.

"Okay, so you have a connection with the places. What else makes you think that you're connected to this?" questioned the caramel haired girl. Before anything else was said, their waitress came by with their food and set down each of their plates to their rightful owners. The waitress smiled and dismissed herself for the detectives to be alone once again.

"You know the letters?" Erin nodded as her answer. "Well, they are my initials. My name is Jay Michael Halstead. The letters left were-"

"J, M, H.." Lindsay whispered. The brunette nodded slightly, eating a couple of bites of food. "There is more to this than just these few details. What else is bothering you? You need to tell me. If it's connected to you, you have to let me help."

"Well, I don't think it's just me that's connected to it." This made Erin cock an eyebrow.

"Who else is connected to it? Mouse? Your brother?" Jay shook his head. He really didn't want to tell Erin about Evan. Evan is his world. The man fought with himself as he thought about it.

"Let's take one more ride. I want you to meet someone." He finally said, defeated. The two quickly finished their food and Jay put money down on the table to cover both of their lunches plus a decent tip for their waitress before they left.

"You gonna tell me who it is you're protecting?" Erin asked, driving to the address that Jay had given her. The man merely looked at her and gave her a smile.

"You'll see."

It wasn't long till they got to their destination and both detectives got out of the car. Erin looked around. It was a comfortable neighborhood. It appeared to be middle class residence and was only a few blocks away from Jay's apartment. "Where are we?" The caramel haired detective asked, not sure on why they were here.

Jay didn't say anything as he made his way up the steps of the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Clara Rogers. Erin looked the woman up and down. She was petite and had long black hair that went to her mid back. Her light brown eyes were warm as she smiled at Halstead. "Jay! It's a surprise, you're not suppose to be here for another hour or so."

The blue eyed man smiled. "Yeah, came to grab Evan a little early. I want to introduce him to my partner." Clara nodded and disappeared into her home for a minute.

'Evan... maybe someone Jay knew for a while?' Erin thought, watching Jay switch from foot to foot nervously. 'Or maybe not..' The female detective was taken back when a small child came running and hopped into Jay's awaiting arms.

"Man, buddy. What is Mrs. Rogers feeding you?!" Jay said causing a laugh to come from Clara.

"I'll see this little guy tomorrow. Have a good day, detective." Evan's nanny said and went back into her house, the door lock clicking shut behind her.

The two detectives and the child loaded up into the car and drove away from the home. "Where to, Jay?" Erin asked, clearly wanting answers.

"Let's just go back to my apartment." Jay replied, looking back at Evan who was playing with his toy giraffe. The ride didn't last long and they were all heading into Jay and Evan's apartment. "Go put your stuff up, Evan." The child smiled to his maternal father and disappeared up the stairs.

Jay watched up the stairs for a minute before turning to Erin. "Who is he?"

"Erin, that's my son." Jay smiled, a glint in his eye that Erin hardly ever sees.

"Where's his mother?" Jay laughed, not exactly sure how to say it. This was going to be a very awkward conversation.

Halstead moved more into the living room and grabbed a picture of a sonogram. He ran his finger over the picture before handing it to Erin. The brunette male grabbed one more picture as Erin looked at the name. "It's your name is the mother's spot. How is that possible?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure and the doctors couldn't figure it out either. My ob-gyn at the time told me that I have a womb hidden behind my organs. Biologically, I am a male. I just have a uterus. Which I know it's strange. You can be grossed out if you want but he's my son." Jay explained. It was the best way he could explain it. "It was hilarious. My reaction when I was told I was pregnant. Couldn't believe it until I felt Evan kick for the first time. That's when it became real."

Erin couldn't speak as she tried to take it all the details. First, her partner was a male who got pregnant and had a son. Second, kept it from her. Third, thought she would be replused by it. Without a thought, Erin laughed with a smile on her face. Halstead's smile dropped off his face. Erin thought he was crazy.

"Erin-"

Lindsay smiled. "Man, this is great! Why didn't you tell me?" She squealed, completely out of her normal demeanor. "Let me see that photo." The brown eyed girl demanded. Jay handed it to her and just watched his best friend. "Awe.. he's so cute. I'm guessing this was the day he was born."

"Yeah, it was." Looking at the photo in Erin's hands. The gown he was wearing was pulled down to his stomach and an infant Evan was laying on his chest, craddled protectively in Jay's arms. "It was the best day of my life."

"Who all know about him? Man, I'm asking a lot of questions." This caused Jay to laugh.

Evan came running down the stairs and went to stand by his father. "Just my brother, my father, Mouse, and now you. Well, also my birthing doctor and midwife." Lindsay smiled looking at the child. He looked so much like Jay. His eyes were the exact same shade of blue. His hair was different by the texture though but almost the same in color. She did notice how small he was for how old he looked. She just came to the conclusion it was because his mother is a male.

The female detective knelled down to Evan's height and smiled to him. "Hi, Evan. My name is Erin Lindsay. I work with your..." Erin looked up to Jay unsure of what to say.

"He calls my dad. Will tried to teach him to call me mom to mess with me but it didn't work." Jay stated.

Erin nodded and looked back to Evan. "Well I work with your dad. He's my partner and we fight the bad guys together." Evan smiled and waved shyly at her. He was used to meeting knew people, but Lindsay was really pretty in his eyes and he was suddenly shy.

"Hi, Miss Erin." Evan whispered before looking up to his father. "She's pretty, daddy." Both Erin and Jay cracked up into a fit of laughter. Jay picked the boy up and Erin stood back up to her full height.

"I think someone has a crush on you." the blue eyed man smiled, tickling his son for a second and putting Evan into a fit of giggles.

Erin smiled. "Yeah, seems like Nadia has some competition cause you're such a handsome little guy." She said, a smile coming to her face as she thought of her girlfriend. "So Evan, why don't you show me your favorite toy? I have a question for your daddy."

Evan nodded and the detective placed him on the ground and the child quickly took off. "What question, Erin?"

"What are you going to say to Voight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters involved in this story except the OC's. I also don't own any of the songs used in this story.

The thought of telling Voight all of his secrets weighed on Jay. How was he suppose to tell this man not only about his son but his past? He rarely opened up to anyone. It was hard to open up to just Erin alone.

He had been off for a couple of hours and he was laying on the couch nursing on a beer and holding Evan close to him. Evan had a nightmare and came into the living room. Usually, Jay doesn't drink near Evan at all but he let it slide this once since Evan was already in and out of sleep as it was.

"Daddy.." Evan's voice was soft. Jay rubbed the boy's back as he cried more. He wasn't sure what Evan's nightmares were about but they had started recently. The boy wouldn't tell him what happened in his dreams so Jay never knew what to say to sooth his son. He only held him close and would sing to him.

"Want me to sing to you?" The man asked gently and he could feel Evan nod against his chest.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better_  
 _Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
 _You were made to go out and get her_  
 _The minute you let her under your skin_  
 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
 _You have found her, now go and get her_  
 _Let it out and let it in, hey Jude_  
 _Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better_  
 _Remember to let her under your skin_  
 _Then you'll begin to make it_  
 _Better, better, better, better, better, better, oh_

 _Na na na na na, na na na, hey Jude_  
 _Na na na na na, na na na, hey Jude_

When Jay had stopped singing, he could feel the heavy, even breathing coming from Evan. He smiled and kissed his son's forehead. For a moment, he thought about his own mother. His mom would sing him "Hey Jude" as a child and it always made him feel better. Evan was lulled back into sleep and Jay knew that the child would get through the night.

Carefully, he got up from the couch and carried the child into his bedroom. As gently as he could, the blue eyed man placed Evan on his bed and brought the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight, angel." He whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's head. Jay walked out of the room, taking a moment to look back at the sleeping face of his son. With a small smile on his face, he went into his room and retired for the night. Looking at Evan, he knew everything would be okay.

The next morning, Jay walked into the 21st and made his way up to Intelligence. He's had butterflies in his stomach all morning thinking about what he was going to say to Voight. He stopped at the top of the stairs. It was like he couldn't breathe. He caught Lindsay looking at him with a small smile on her face. She motioned towards the Sargeant's office, motioning that he was in there.

"It'll be okay." She mouthed to him and all he could do was push the lump in his throat down. God was he nervous at this point. He finally found it in him to walk into Voight's office. It felt as if his heart skipped a beat when he looked at Hank. The man was looking at his computer. Those caring brown eyes that could burn a hole right through someone.

Jay closed the door behind him and that caught the attention of his boss. Voight looked at him and leaned back in his chair. "Something I can help you with, Halstead?" The man's gravelly voice rang in Jay's ear. By this point, Jay could feel the sweat forming on his palms. The blue eyed man wiped his hands on his jeans and took a seat across from Hank.

"Um.. Sarge, I have to tell you something." Jay's voice came out weak. He cleared his throat. "This case, I think it's about me." Voight leaned against his desk. Making sure that Jay knew he had his full attention. "After I got back from Afganistan, it was hard. I was into things I'm not proud of. I feel into a crowd, similiar to what happened with Mouse. Only, I wasn't as bad. I was coming to terms with what happened while I was deployed and with not only who I was but who I liked."

Voight remained silent and Jay could feel the butterflies return. Voight wasn't looking at him with his normal cold stare but with a look of compassion. It took another moment for Jay too be able to speak again.

"I came to terms that I was..." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "That I was gay. I didn't want to believe it for the longest time. Dated girls to hide it from my parents. When I got back, I met this guy who was into stuff. I knew better but I feel in love with him. His name was Chris Winters."

Finally, Hank spoke, "How does this link you to this case?" Voight folded his hands in his lap and leaned back again, looking into Jay's eyes. Relief came to the younger man. Voight didn't look at him with disguist like Jay thought he would.

"The places that all the victims were killed, they were places that me and Chris would go to have... well you know. We met in Valentino Bar and hooked up in the backroom there that night. We would get high and drunk. It wasn't until he took me to the warehouse in Canaryville that I finally knew what he was really into. He was a leader of a drug trafficking ring that operated outside of Chicago. I wanted out then." Jay explained further.

Jay was nervous once again. It was now or never. He had to tell Voight about Evan. He had already gone into more information than he did with Erin. "There is something else you aren't telling me." Hank got up and went around his desk and kneeled down in front of Jay. By this moment, Jay had tears forming in his eyes. He was scared. "You can tell me anything. I know I don't show it much but I'm here for you, Jay." The Sargeant placed his hand firmly on Jay's shoulder.

"I had found out I was pregnant." The tears fell from his eyes at this point. "I gave birth to my son, Evan. I swore everyone to secrecy. I was scared what Chris would do if he found out about Evan. My son, he saved my life." The dead silence from Voight was starting to make Jay panic. The look on Voight's face was unreadable. Hank didn't look away from the young detective as he processed everything that was being told to him.

"I enrolled into the police academy shortly afterwards and made it through. I became a patrolman and I ran into Chris again.. this time was at Riverton apartments during a call. He tried to talk to me. When me and my partner went to leave, he called me by my full name. My full name is Jay Michael Halstead. My initials were left at all the crime scenes."

Jay couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down and leaned into Voight, looking for comfort in some way. All his fears finally began to show. He was scared for himself, he was scared for his son, and he was scared about what Voight would think of him now. "Shhh, calm down. It's okay." Hank said softly, trying to sooth Halstead. "I wish you would of came to me sooner." Voight continued to say soothing words into the brunette's ear softly until the man finally was able to stop crying. "I need you to be completely honest with me." Jay nodded, looking into Hank's eyes. "Do you think Winters could or would have done this?"

"Without a doubt.. I watched him beat a man half to death for just talking to me. Last I heard, he was running heroine in Ohio." Jay whispered, looking down to his lap. "He can't find out about Evan. Please... if he's involved in this.. he can't find out about my son." Hank moved to hold Jay's face in his hand. All the air seemed to leave Jay's lungs and his heart was beating in his ears. His face was on fire in the place where Voight's hand rested against his cheek. The next words out of the older man's mouth calmed all his fears.

"I promise you with my life, Jay."

The two sat like this for awhile before they heard a knock on the door. Erin opened up the door and peeked in. "There's be another murder." Hank and Jay looked to one another. They got up and left the office behind Erin. With everything off his chest, it felt like Jay could breath again. He looked once again to Hank once he got to his desk. The Sargeant never failed to amaze him. He was expecting his boss to explode on him but the man was calm, collected, and caring. He showed compassion but the look in his eyes were something different. Jay couldn't figure it out. He couldn't figure out why his heart was beating so fast any time he looked at Hank.

His attention was taken away from his boss when Dawson began to talk. "Our victim is Jake Gilman. He was killed the same way as the others, but this time instead of a letter a word as left at this scene." Antonio walked over to the board and put the picture up. Jay's breath hitched. " _Bell'angelo._ It means beautiful angel in Italian."

The blue eyed man could feel eyes on him. He looked up and Hank was looking right at him. Looking away from Voight, he also saw Erin looking at him. Both of them nodded at him. They had his back. He just had to prove that Chris Winters was involved or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter picks up right where Chapter 3 left off.

x

Jay couldn't utter a word as he hastily got up from his desk and excused himself from the bull pen. The rest of the unit looked at each other. Lindsay went to get up from her seat when Hank stopped her.

"Let him go." Voight said firmly before looking back up to the rest of the team. "Look up information on each of the victims, see if there is a connection and get your CI's out there working the streets. We need to find this guy." The Sargeant stated, pointing between everyone, mentally assigning them jobs to do. "Antonio, my office."

The Latino detective got up from his desk and followed after Voight without saying a word. The older man closed the door behind them and Antonio moved to talk. "This is about Jay isn't it? What he said to you before you guys came out here?" Antonio never failed to impress Hank with his detective skills. Dawson was one of the best detectives in the 21st district.

"We don't know yet." Voight said simply looking at the Latino man in front of him. Antonio had a look on his face that he always gets when he knows there is more to the story. "I know what you're thinking Antonio but this is about Jay. He'll come to everyone when he's ready." The older man was not about to break Jay's trust when a secret like this. It's on a need to know basis until Jay is ready to come forward with it. He had a sinking feeling the entire time he was working with the former Army Ranger that there was something more to him than he was leading on to everyone. He just had to let Jay come to him first and he's not about to go behind Jay's back to another detective.

"Why am I in here than?" Antonio questioned, not really sure at this point why he was in here if Voight wasn't going to tell him anything.

Voight took a deep breath and looked past Dawson into the bullpen. Intelligence was quickly at work and there was still no sign of Halstead yet. "I need you to get as much information on a man as you can get."

Antonio cocked an eyebrow at his first in command. "All I need is a name and I'll hit the streets." The Latino detective stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked dead serious into the eyes of Voight. He wasn't going to push into the subject of what was talked about in this room before he originally had came in here; even as much as he wants to know he can't. It was between Jay and Voight.

"Chris Winters. I need everything on this man. Every place he's been in the last year, even to take a small breath. Anything." Hank stated, stepping closer to Antonio close enough to whisper in his ear. "Keep an eye on Halstead, will you."

Antonio nodded and headed towards the door. "I'm on it, Sarge." Without another word, Dawson walked out of the room, grabbed his coat and left the bullpen.

 _Jay Halstead_

The blue eyed detective felt as if he couldn't breathe as he rushed out of District 21. He made it to the back of the building and braced himself on the wall as all of what was on his stomach came lurching out onto the ground. Jay jumped as he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned and swung blindly. His hand was caught but a gentle yet firm grip.

"Hey kid, it's just me." _Al?_ "Calm down, you're okay." Jay didn't even notice he was hyperventilating until he was lowered gently to the ground with his back against the brick wall. "Breathe, Jay." Alvin's calming voice was soothing. The two detectives sat in that position for a couple of minutes as Halstead cleared his head. "Kid, you know you can tell me anything. Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me."

Alvin went to walk away, knowing that Jay doesn't like anyone seeing him like this but at least the man is calm now. "Al, wait." The elder detective stopped and looked back at the blue eyed man. "Better now than never." Olinski moved back and took a seat next to Jay in the alleyway.

"You don't have to tell me anything now. I know something's been up with you since yesterday. I've been a cop for a really long time. Probably before you were even born." Both Alvin and Jay cracked up when Alvin said that. Olinski just smiled and leaned back against the bricks with his arms propped up on his knees. "So what's going on with you, Jay?"

Jay took a breath and looked towards the wall across from them. "This case... it's about me. I know it is. I don't even have to know everything and I already know." Alvin stayed quiet as the man spoke softly. "If I'm being targeted, I can deal with that. I've done it before. I can't now. Not when..." The younger detective's voice trailed off. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut and harshly wiped them away. "Not when my son's life might be at risk."

"You know we would never let that happen. Voight would freeze hell over before he ever let anything happen to you." Alvin whispered. "I had a sinking feeling that you were hiding something like that from us but I'm not one of pry. The way you act is the same way I acted when Lexie as little."

Jay just looked at the older man not sure what to say. Of course of all people, Alvin would know. "Only a few people know about him just mostly because of the way he was born. His name is Evan and he's the light of my life."

Alvin took a deep breath and put his arm over Jay's shoulders. "You gave birth to him, didn't you?" Halstead's head popped up and he looked wided eyed at the older man.

"How did you know?" Jay muttered, not really sure how Alvin would be able to guess something like a man giving birth to a baby and not a woman. Alvin just laughed, one of those laughs that are contigous just to hear. "You must think I'm a freak.."

Alvin smacked the blue eyed man upside the head and gave him a look. That look alone could make anyone get a shiver down their spine. "Jay, I don't think you're a freak. My cousin when I was about twenty got told he had a uterus and he could bare children. He wasn't homosexual or anything but he met a beautiful little red head and she couldn't have kids. So when they got married, their best friend from school donated his well you know, and they had kids. She did manage to have twins later on but my cousin, what he did wasn't weird. It was inspiring. Don't think I'll treat you different cause you gave birth to a baby. You are still, Jay Halstead. Remember that."

"You didn't think anything of it?" Jay whispered, "Of your cousin being able to bare children?"

Alvin once again laughed. "Why would I? He's still the same guy I knew when I was a kid. He's a great father and a hell of a doctor. Everyone knows what he did. What his body is. He didn't hide it, he wore it like a badge and called out anyone who dared say anything to him. His wife was hilarious though. She would turn into a little spitfire when someone said something. People are cruel but remember, you are that little boy's father and his mother. Follow your instinct and your gut. If you think something is off, than follow that instinct." Olinskiy muttered softly, pulling the young detective close to him. Jay's breathing had now evened out and he was getting calmer by the minute. "I want to meet the mini Jay by the way. He's gonna love his Uncle Al." Jay cracked up and soon both men were laughing together.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jay seeking comfort in the embracing and warm arms of the older man. "Hey Al..."

"Yeah, kid?"

Jay took in another sharp breath before talking once more. "I'm gay." A small smile came to Alvin's face. He had always known that the former Army Ranger was gay. It was no secret to him, he was just waiting for the moment for Halstead to finally tell him.

"I know, Jay. I know." Alvin said, pulling Jay just a little closer. "Let's get inside, you kinda worried everyone with the way you walked out."

 _Antonio Dawson_

Antonio was leaning against his car, sipping on his coffee as he was waiting for his CI, Amber to meet up. Amber is a former drug addict and escort who used to work on the streets in Canaryville and the parts of town the murders took place. If anyone would know information it would be her. She opened up a small cafe in the West side of Chicago over a year ago. It's a hot spot for low drug dealers and prostitutes. Amber is one of Dawson's most valuable CI's he has in his aresonal. He was the reason she had gotten out of that life and made herself better for her daughter. It was probably the reason that Amber trusted Antonio so much.

It didn't take long and a young African American girl, no taller than 5'2 and 120 pounds came around the corner, her wavy hair bouncing against her shoulders as she walked. She gave Antonio a soft smile as she got up to him. "Hey, Detective Dawson." Her voice soft and gentle. They had met when she was only seventeen years old. She is now twenty one and happily living her life without crime. "What's so urgent, I need to get back to the diner soon."

"I need as much information that you have on a man, he works around here from what I've heard." Dawson started, not really sure exactly what to say. Amber gave a quick nod.

"What kind of man, I know a lot of people, detective." The woman said, putting her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Lot of talk on the streets right now. The murders happening around here. Is this what it's about?" She had always been clever, if she played her cards right and wanted to she could be a cop one day.

The detective shifted on his feet. "You got any information on a man named, Chris Winters?" Amber's face became stone cold at the mention of the man's name.

"Chris Winters, bastard who's been running heroine around here. I wouldn't put it past him to be behind these murders. Came into my diner the other day and tried to rough up some of the girls. Kicked him out instantly. Those girls come in to get away from that life for even a minute. Don't want that in my cafe." Amber stated, venom practically in her voice as she talked. "He's got a lot of people working for him. He's dangerous."

Dawson wrote down notes as she was talking, getting as much information on the small notepad as he could. "What does he look like, Amber? Anything, any details?"

"Tall, maybe about 6'3, light brown hair, green eyes. He probably weighs around 220 pounds. He's got a scar above his right eye." The African American girl stated, looking over her shoulders as she talked as if someone could be watching her. "He's been around for almost a year, ten months maybe. He laid low for a while. First came into my diner about five months ago asking for some cop." Antonio perked up, biting his lip as he thought.

"Who's the cop?" Antonio pushed. Amber didn't move to talk, almost as if she was scared too. "Amber, who's the cop? If you are being threatened, I can protect you. I did before you know I'll do it again." The woman took a deep breath and looked to the detective.

"Winters said he had unfinished business with him, not sure what he meant but the look in his eye. It was like a mad man." Amber stated. "His name was Jay Halstead."

Antonio's blood ran cold at the mention of his co worker's name. The pieces of the case that didn't make sense were suddenly becoming clear. This was about Jay, and Jay was in serious trouble. "Thank you, Amber. Call me if anything happens." The detective turned and got into his car and quickly took off towards the district. He had to get back. The unit needed to know. Jay was in some serious trouble.

 _Intelligence Unit_

"Only one name kept popping up with every person I talked to." Ruzek said as he came into the room, everyone at their desks as the unit slowly was getting back together into the room. The blonde rookie walked over and placed a picture on the board. "His name is Henry Rodgers. He's the second in command. They couldn't give me a name for the top guy other than something along the lines of Chris or Charles." Atwater came forward with another picture.

"Jared Marshal, third in command and is leader of the streets in the ring. My CI said they think the head dude's name is Winters. Apparently Jared is the one who meets with the smaller dealers to move heroine around the West side of Chicago. No one wanted to tell me the name. They were to scared to, I did manage to get the last name out of them."

Erin was practically bouncing in her place. The names weren't making sense. Voight was still in his office but she wasn't sure if he would tell her anything about what him and Jay had talked about. There was more than what Jay told her that was going on, she had a gut feeling about it. She just knew. Jay is her best friend. Just had to be.

Jay and Alvin came up the stairs a couple of moments later. Jay's eyes were glued to the floor as they came into the room. Erin could see his eyes were slightly puffy. She felt something pull in her as she wanted to go over and talk to him. She decided to leave it for the moment. Jay would talk to her when he was ready. He just needed time.

Antonio came flying through the door, a picture in his hand as he smacked it on the board. "Chris Winters, he's our guy." Jay's head popped up, momentarily Erin could have sworn was fear in his eyes. Once again Jay's heart was racing. Voight had came out of his office when Dawson had come in. Everything in Voight told him to go over to Jay, wrap his arms around the man and tell him it was all gonna be okay. First, they had to catch this guy. "He's been in Chicago for ten months, running heroine throughout the city. Rodgers and Marshal are his two closest men. We get them, we get Winters." Antonio turned to look at Jay, nodding his head softly. Jay could barely look him in the eye as he tried to calm down. It was like his whole world was crashing around him. Why now of all times is Chris Winters back in Chicago?

"I've got an address, my informant works for Marshal. They work out of a warehouse in Canaryville. 734 West Brooke Street." Kim said, holding up the paper she had gotten after hearing Marshal's name from Kevin. Voight looked at the team.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Voight stated, not having to say it twice as the entire team rushed towards the garage. He stopped for a moment in front of Jay and placed his hand on the back of Halstead's neck. "We'll get this guy." Just that simple sentence was enough to calm Jay's nerves down. Hank moved away from the younger man, a trial of fire left on the back of Jay's neck as they left. Antonio turned to look at them as they came through the hall.

"Stay close to someone, Jay. My CI named you specifically." Jay balled his hand into a fist and bit his lip. _Damnit._

 _734 West Brooke Street, Canaryville, Chicago_

The Intelligence Unit had the entire building surrounded. Voight and Dawson entering the front, Ruzek and Olinski through the side door on the right, Atwater and Burgess through the side door on the left, and finally Halstead and Lindsay through the back.

Lindsay led the way and Jay following in behind her to watch her back as they went through. Checking through the doors and guns raised as they checked throughout the warehouse. They got the all clear from Burgess and another from Ruzek. Dawson came through a couple of moments later with the all clear signal. After checking their section, Lindsay radioed in the all clear. Jay lowered his gun and holstered it, beginning to look around the room. It looked like the warehouse hadn't been used recently. They were missing something.

A bookshelf caught Jay's eye and he unholistered his gun once more and slowly moved the bookshelf out of the way. _Of course, he's always been known for secret doors._ Jay thought to himself. Motioning for Erin to come over. They gave a quick nod and Jay opened the door and Erin pointed her gun through the door.

"We got a secret passageway, stairs heading down towards what looks like another floor or a basement." Erin said softly into the radio before Jay went ahead of her down the stairs. The wind as knocked out of him as he felt something smack into his stomach. He lurched forward as he heard Erin yell out from behind him. He got up and fired a shot in the direction of the prep before being hit again on the side of his head.

Disoriented, Jay fell to the ground as Erin fired a couple of more rounds. Jay could barely move as he tried to get off the ground. A shot rang out by his head and hit Lindsay square in the chest. He screamed out as she slumped to the floor. _No, no, no..._

The blue eyed man was hauled off the floor and slowly his vision started to unblur. _Emerald green._ His heart started to race as he stood face to face with Chris Winters. Still groggy from the head shot he pushed as much as he could against Winters. His mind was on his fallen partner. _God, Erin please be okay._

"Hello there, bell'angelo." Chris' voice was still as husky as Jay remembered and wanted to forget. The voice that had made him fall in love all those years ago. "Not happy to see me, Jay?"

Jay felt his anger flare. He threw a punch and managed to get Chris in the jaw. The taller man stumbled before clocking Jay in the temple with the butt of his gun. Chris kneeled down to where Jay was struggling to stand. He had always been able to over power the younger man.

"How is my boy, the boy you kept from me, Jay?" Adrenaline began to flow through Jay at the mention of his son. _How did he know?_ "I've been watching you for a while. Waiting for my moment to come for you. It will be soon. Right now, I just want you to know, I can come whenever and where ever to get you. I will have you again, even if it kills me. I might even take you with me. Just to make sure no one can ever have you." Chris whispered as he leaned in close and placed a kiss against the cut on Jay's forehead. "Shouldn't have fought, I hate marking up that perfect face."

"Fuck off, bastard." Jay growled, thrashing his head forward and hitting Chris square in the nose. Blood instantly coming from the criminal's nose. "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my son. Do whatever you want to me, my son stays out of this. He'll never be yours." The detective growled through his teeth. _Where was the team? Haven't they heard the shots fired._

"You say that but you know. I'll have you, Jay. I've always had you." Chris mocked the fallen detective. He leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on Jay's lips before throwing the man to the ground and walking away. "See you soon, my love."

Just in that moment, the rest of the team busted through the door guns raised. Burgess ran over to Erin with Atwater on her heels as Voight and Dawson went over to Jay. "Move out, find him." Voight yelled out to Olinksi and Ruzek.

Jay sat up with the help of his coworkers. "Erin.. she.. is.." Voight pulled him against his chest and he shook violently. The events of the last couple of months replaying in his head.

"She's fine. Just going to be bruised. She was wearing a vest, Jay. She's fine." Dawson stated, hoping to calm the clearly terrified man. "You'll be okay." Antonio added, not quite knowing what happened but had a pretty good idea.

Jay looked at Voight, almost terror written on his face. "He's knows, Hank."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I haven't been the best about updating my stories but I was watching the last episode of Chicago PD and mannnnnnn why does the bad shit always happen to Antonio. Well anyway, on with the story.

Warnings for chapter: OOC Jay, smut, mentions of violence

x

 _District 21, Intelligence Unit Bullpen_

The team had soon reassembled at the district and was quietly looking amount the evidence on the case. No one dared to say a word to Jay Halstead, who was currently standing at the coffee pot and made no move to actually pour himself a cup. Erin was sitting at her desk with a bag of ice against her head from when she hit the wall during the confrontation. Nadia was sitting on Lindsay's desk, mothering over her girlfriend since the detective had refused to go to the hospital stating she had to be there for Jay.

Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, and Dawson were standing by the dry erase board swapping some more information on the case. Olinski and Voight were in Hank's office talking about god knows what.

Halstead's ears were ringing as he stared straight ahead of him. He couldn't get Chris out of his head. After years of being with the man and finally finding out who he was; yet somehow he still had conflicted feelings towards the man. He despised the man with almost every part of his being, yet a part of him still felt something for him. That only made Jay Halstead despise himself.

A hand placed itself onto the shoulder of the detective and Jay swung around blindly and his arm was caught by the owner of the hand. The ringing stopped and Jay looked face to face with his boss. Hank had a small smile on his face, a knowing smile of what was going through Jay's mind at that moment. Halstead's face flushed in embarassment, he was so out of it that he was swinging at anyone. "Take a breather Jay, you need to remain calm. We'll catch this guy. You and your son will be safe. I promise you that." Hank whispered.

Jay barely noticed that Voight's hand and had moved to his hand from his shoulder and up to caress his cheek. It felt as if a bundle of butterflies were trying burst out of his stomach as he looked into the caring eyes of the Sargeant standing in front of him. Jay blinked quickly to snap himself back to reality.

The young detective pulled away from Voight and gave him a small nod. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment. He was so confused with all the recent events going on and the bubbling feelings inside of him about Hank Voight.

"I know you're scared, even if you don't want to admit it, Jay. I need you to tell the team everything you know so we can get this guy and bring him down." Voight muttered, putting his body closer to the younger man. Jay could feel the comforting heat radiating off Hank's body. Jay took a deep breath and straigtened himself out. He was ready.

The two walked together out of the break room and Voight said, "Okay, listen up. Jay had something he needs to tell everyone. Remember, we are a family. We protect this city and we protect each other. No matter what leaves Jay's mouth, he is our family and we need to protect him like we have each other time and time again. No matter what had happened before." The rest of the Unit took their spots at their desks, Nadia moving away from Erin and standing behind her, moving her hands to hold the ice so Erin could brace herself on the desk in front of her. She looked up to her best friend and gave him a reassuring smile. Jay took another deep breath and stood tall, ready to reveal to the team of everything he's been hiding from them.

"If you guys haven't figured it out by now, this case is connected to me. The letters left at the first three murders are my initals. Bell'angelo is the name I was called for almost four years." Jay stopped to take another breath; having to calm himself down. He wiped his hands on his jeans before sticking them in his pocket. "Ten years ago, I met Chris Winters at Valentino's bar. I had just gotten back from overseas. I was nineteen. I got into stuff, a lot of bad stuff. I started doing heroine and drinking all the time.. taking pills to numb the pain from before."

The unit remained silent listening closely to Jay. Emotions going over the faces of the others. Halstead gazed between all of them, not one of them was showing disapproval yet. If only they knew everything.

"Chris, he was something I never expected. I knew it wouldn't take me long to fall for him. He gave me the strength to fully come out to my father. Only my brother knew before anyone else. He had caught me kissing the captain of the football team, a closest asshole who took advantage of me." Erin's eyes widened at the last words to leave Jay's mouth. _Had he been?_ "Well, anyway, Chris was sweet, handsome.. he took care of me. Stayed with me through the nightmares I would have every night. He introduced me to a life I couldn't of dreamed of having at the time. We had everything." Jay stated, thinking back to before he had found out about Chris' double life.

 _The apartment of Jay Halstead and Chris Winters - Eight Years Ago_

 _A small lower of sweat was caked onto Jay's body as he thrashed in the bed, another nightmare plaguing his mind as he slept. "Bell'angelo, wake up. You're okay. Come back to me. It's just a bad dream." The voice was gentle and calming, fingers ran through the brown locks. Arms wrapped around his body as if trying to protect him from everything around him. Slowly, Jay's eyes opened and he looked up at the form of his boyfriend._

 _Chris Winters, his piercing emerald green eyes staring as if he was staring right into Jay's soul. "Chris..." Jay whispered out, breaking down and clitching on the twenty six year old tightly. Chris merely smiled and held onto the man a little tighter._

 _"You are okay, my little dove. You're okay." Chris muttered, place a chasate kiss to Jay's forehead before pulling the two of them off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Chris continued to mutter soft words to the terrified former Ranger and started the shower with his free hand. Jay continued to shake from the aftermath of his nightmare and allowed Chris to strip him down out of his night clothes. The older man stripped out his clothes as well and both men walked into the shower._

 _The hot spray felt good against Jay's skin, the body of his lover pressed up behind him. Chris pressed soft kisses along the skin of the younger man's neck before stopping to suck a small love bite to the upper part of Jay's neck. Leaving the mark for the world to see, for them to know that Jay belonged to him and him alone. "Please... make it go away." The young man was broken and slowly allowed for Chris to piece him back together._

 _"Anything for you bell'angelo." the green eyed man whispered before moving to touch Jay._

Halstead took another breath before looking back up at his team. "He showed me everything I could be in this world. That I could be strong and I didn't have to live in my nightmares. After a while, I did fall in love with him. I was a naive nineteen year old when I met him. I used a fake ID to get into Valentino's Bar. Chris knew right away that I wasn't of age to be drinking. He bought me drinks, I wasn't drunk enough to not know what I was doing before he took me into the back room. At first I thought it would of been just a one night stand. That was until I met him again a couple days later at a nightclub. He wooed me and I was nothing but a prize for him. If he truly loved me, I'll never know. It wasn't until five years later that I discovered the truth."

 _Abandoned Warehouse in Canaryville, Five Years Ago_

 _Jay held on tightly to Chris' arm as the man lead him into a warehouse. Confusion was written all over the younger man's face. "Trust me, Jay. It's okay. I want to show you something." Jay didn't say anything as they walked into the warehouse together. Jay stopped dead in his tracks looking around everything in the room. Wooden boxes were scattered across the room, guns pinned up against the wall. "This is my business. My men are in the back taking care of something. I do need to join them." Chris guided him to another room, it was an office of sorts, cleaned and organized as he looked around the room. "Stay here till I come back." Something was cold off of his lover. Something that even made Jay uneasy._

 _Chris left the room and shut the door behind him. Curiosity got the better of him and he started to snoop through the room. This had to be Chris' office here. The twenty three year old walked over to the desk, looking over the papers on the desk. Slowly, he started to figure it out. No wonder Chris had all that money, spending it to make Jay feel like some sort of Prince. He read over the documents, all in detailed notes of where each shipment is going in and how much profit he is getting from it._

 _A hand moved down to his stomach as he felt like he was going to be sick. He fought to protect this country, only to discover the man he loved was doing the opposite to destroy it. Jay shook his head. It couldn't be true. Chris was so kind and caring. He has seen the man with children. Tears came to Jay's eyes. How could he be so stupid?_

 _The blue eyed man moved to the door, he went to turn the knob only to find out he had been locked in. He cursed underneath his breath. He had to get out of here. He looked around the room for any sort of escape. Chris was smart, he wouldn't be involved in something like this if he didn't have an escape route in his office. Jay looked among the walls and the floor, stopping at a bookshelf and spotting hinges on the wall. He had been with the man for five years. He was starting to get predictable._

 _The young man grabbed the book shelf and pulled it out towards him with just enough room to slip inside. He grabbed a flash light off of the table that was sitting directly beside the passage way before closing it behind him._

 _He wasn't sure how long he was walking, it was pitch black other than the light from the flashlight that Jay held. He looked around for a possible way out before running face first into something hard. "Guess I found the way out." He muttered with a frown rubbing his forehead. He clicked the button on the flashlight, shutting it off before pushing against the hard surface in front of him. Once again he only left enough room for himself to get out of the hidden hallway._

 _He stopped in his spot when he heard a familiar voice carrying throughout the room. Halstead followed the voice and stopped at a door that was cracked open. He could see Chris, glaring down at a man that was kneeled in front of him. The man on the floor was pleading with Chris._

 _"Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want. Please have mercy." The man pleaded. Chris stood stonewalled. His gaze full of hatred and loathing. His normally soft eyes were full of rage and dull of any other emotion. Jay looked his lover up and down, a gun was clenched tightly in the older man's right hand._

 _"Have mercy for you? You tried to have me killed. You traitor." Chris growled out. "I won't be the one too put the end of your traitrous ways. I have an angel to get to get back too. Men, take care of this scum." The man instructed two other men that Jay hadn't noticed that were there. Jay's eyes widened as he watched the two men start Chris' bidding. He had to get out of there. Jay slowly backed up and swore softly under his breath when he crashed into a desk. All that time in the army just to make noise when he shouldn't. He didn't take another moment to brace himself as he took off running. He weaved through the halls trying to find the exit before someone caught up to him. They knew he was here. He was going to end up dead if he didn't get out of there._

 _He took a second to catch his breath, clutching his stomach as it turned or even bunched up in fear. "Bell'angelo, what are you doing out here?" Jay's head popped up as he met his lover's gaze. Anger filled him as he looked up at the man. Without thinking, he swung with all his strength at Chris._

 _Chris went backwards into the door behind him and he growled. "Jay, stop being stupid." He stood back up to his full height, towering over the younger man and he glared down at him._

 _"You're a liar, you've been lying to me this entire time." Jay hissed, throwing another punch, once again catching Chris off guard. "Let me leave." Chris once again blocked the doorway. Through the corner of his eye, Jay saw a vase by the wall. Chris swung at him and Jay dunked underneath his arm and grabbed the vase._

 _Halstead smashed the vase up against the side of Chris' face and took off out the door with the minute he bought himself. He escaped out of the side door and ran as fast as he could._

Jay told them all the entire story of what had happened that night. He had felt stupid. He had seen the signs before but refused to believe it. "I hadn't seen him since that night. I found an apartment and enrolled in the police academy. I found out that..." He looked up, eyes catching Olinski's. Olinski just nodded, already knowing what Jay was about to say. "That I was pregnant. I was two months along. I graduated from the academy, had my son in secret. Swore everyone who knew into secrecy. Only a few people knew about my son. Chris is his father... well other father. I didn't see Chris again until the Riverton apartments. Me and my partner were investigating a call from there and he had cornered me. I got away and that was the last I had ever seen of him. He was supposed to be in Ohio. The warehouse that the last body was found in was the warehouse from the night I found out who Chris really was. He told me he would be back and I didn't listen." Jay was shaking at this point, he knew he was telling more to the team than he would have liked. He had seen the shock across most of the other's face. Antonio the most since Antonio was his closest friend other than Erin and Mouse.

"Please, help me catch Chris. My son is my world and I can't let anything happen to him. Chris knows everything about me. I can't do this alone." Halstead asked, almost pleading. Antonio was the first to move. He walked right up to Jay and put his arms around the man's shoulders.

"You are our family, Jay. You never had to hide this from us. We will protect you and your son with everything we got." Antonio stated, pulling away from Jay. Halstead nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"So when do we get to meet the little guy?" Ruzek immediately asked, beaming at the older detective. Jay smiled again.

"Soon actually, Will is bringing him here." It didn't even take a moment for Jay to hear the small pitter patter of steps on the stairs and his son racing up the stairs. "Well speak of the devil."

"Daddy!" Evan yelled happily, running into the waiting arms of his maternal father. Jay picked him up and gave a quick thanks to his older brother. He turned back towards the team.

"Everyone, this is Evan. My son."

 _Later that Night, Molly's Bar_

It had been a few hours since Jay had revealed everything to the Unit. Everyone had talked to him, tried to tell him everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay. Not to him, Chris Winters was back and knew about his son. He nursed the drink in front of him. The liqour running down his throat, burning it as it went down. Evan was currently at his father's house sleeping over and spending time with his grandfather. Pat Halstead, at first disapproving of Jay's homosexuality and his son, had soon realized that Jay was his boy and Evan was his blood.

A person slipped into the seat next to his. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Hank Voight ordered a drink and looked back at Jay. "Are you okay, Jay?" Jay didn't reply. Hank already knew the answer. Jay was a ticking time bomb ready to explode, hiding behind the walls that he has been building up for years. The two sat in silence for about thirty minutes. Hank having three drinks and Jay downing two more. "Lets get you home." Voight muttered, deciding it was time to cut Halstead off. He was slightly bussed by he was okay.

Jay's head slushed as he stood up, having to lean against Voight to stay standing. He didn't realize how much he had been drinking. Voight's body was warm against his. The older man didn't seem to care that he was basically carrying Jay back to his car. He passed Jay's car keys to Herman who was behind the bar. They made it outside before Jay looked towards Voight.

"Do you feel it to?" The question had thrown Voight off guard. "The trials of fire, the sparks against your skin. It's driving me mad." Jay was drunk. That's all Voight had to think. The young detective was out of it. Had to of been.

"You're drunk." Voight stated, putting Jay into the passenger seat and buckling him in when Jay kept missing the hole to get it in. Not another word was muttered between the two as Hank drove back towards Jay's apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, the two cops pulled into the parking garage of Jay's apartment complex. For Jay's size and muscle, it was quite easy for Hank to hull Jay's drunken body up the stairs and to the younger man's door. Hank unlocked the door and pulled the drunken man in with him. He was caught be surprise when he turned and a pair of lips crashed into his own. He could taste the whiskey on Jay's lips and the softness of the latter's lips. He now understood Jay's question from earlier as sparks flew through him.

Voight composed himself and gently pushed Jay away. "Jay, you are drunk. Don't do something you'll regret." His grovelly voice seeming to get more hoarse by the second. Jay wrapped his arms around Hank's neck loosely.

"I won't regret this." Jay whispered. The Sargeant wasn't sure what came over him as he surged forward and captured Jay's lips in a bruising kiss. Jay tore off Hank's jacket and dropped it on the floor. Soon, Jay's jacket and shirt followed closely behind. Voight's hands slipped underneath Jay's bottom and Jay jumped up and wrapped his legs around Voight's midsection. The older man using Jay's thighs to keep him steady. Halstead leaned down and kissed Hank again as the man carried him into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot behind him.

( _If you are uncomfortable with these kind of scenes, to the next line break)_

Jay didn't realize where they were until he back hit the bed. They broke apart long enough to get off Hank's shirt and slip out of their pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hank whispered, knowing in a way this was taking advantage of the younger detective. Jay just laughed and pulled Hank back down by his head.

"More than you'll ever know." the younger man whispered against Voight's lips. "I know you feel it too, I saw it on your face." Voight chuckled and kissed a line down the detective's neck. He slipped his hand down Jay's stomach and stopped above his navel. His other hand went up to Jay's mouth and Halstead took the man's fingers into his mouth, coating the man's fingers in his saliva. When Hank deemed them good, he took his hand away from Jay's mouth and moved down to Jay's ass.

He slowly pushed one digit into the younger man, the man under him making a sound of approval. Voight worked his finger in and out working the man open before pushing in another. Jay had already starting squirming in pleasure underneath him. Smirking, he added another and switched the position of his hand. Jay's back arched as he let out a moan. Voight had found the spot. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the younger man before pulling them out and spitting into his hand.

He coated his member with the saliva that was in his hand before lining himself up and slowly pushing it. The alcohol in his system working itself further through his body. He bottom out and could feel the skin of Jay's thighs against his pelvis. He leaned in and captured Jay's lips in another kiss. Jay moved to adjustment before wrapping his legs around the older man and digging his heels in. Voight pulled his head away from Jay's and looked down at him. His face was covered in pure bliss. He started to thrust in and out of Jay's body, aiming to hit Jay's prostate each time.

The two moan together has their bodies rocked together. With the force of Hank's thrusts into him, Jay's body was moving on the bed. He reached out and wrapped his toned arms around the older man. Their lips crashed together into another firey kiss before Jay flipped them to where he was on top. He started to move his body up and down, riding Hank's hard member. The sweat on their bodies building up from the heat between the two. Hank's hands were on Jay's hips as he rested his own on the older man's chest.

Hank grabbed Jay's cock and pumped it with the time of his thrusts to Jay moving himself back down to meet him. The sound of skin on skin feeling the room. The younger man's stomach twisted in heat as he came with a loud moan. His see coating both of their chests and the Sargeant's hand. Not even a second later, Voight came deep inside of Jay, slowly thrusting into Jay to ride out the high of his come coating Jay's insides. Halstead moaned softly as he fell forward and Hank slipped out of his body. Hank reached beside the bed, unsure of what he had grabbed, and cleaned the two of them up. He pulled the sheet up over them and held Jay as the man drifted off into sleep.

( _line break_ )

It didn't take long for Jay too go to sleep. His soft snores filling the room as he cuddled into Voight's chest. The older man wrapped his arm around the young detective and held him close. He wasn't sure what had came over him. Every time he looks at Jay, there is something screaming at him to kiss the man. Whenever he touches him its like fire. He had only ever felt this way for one other person in his life.

Voight looked down at the peaceful face of Jay. For the moment, all of Jay's worries had left him while he slept. Voight just held on a little tighter, falling asleep next to the younger man.

Author's Note: Well that's the end of this chapter. I had a reason for having the two hook up already. Just stay tuned and you'll know. The rest will be a slow burn like it's been building up as. Will is going to be Jay's older brother in this. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you so much for staying with me this far! I want to give a shout out to a guest reviewer for notifying me that I hadn't changed the rating from T to M. Thank you so much! I had completely forgotten about it. This is picking up the day after the last chapter.

 _The Apartment of Jay and Evan Halstead_

The young detective gave out a small groan as he slowly started to wake up. His brain pounding against his skull as he stirred. He slowly pushed himself up off of his stomach as his vision cleared from sleep haze. Sitting on his nightstand was two aspirin and a glass of water. Flashes of the night before came to his mind as he slowly remembered what had happened.

"Oh shit." He muttered. He remembered being at Molly's than Voight coming up to him and next they were back at his place. Realization hit him hard. He had slept with Hank. He sat up fully and hung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the aspirin and water and quickly took the pills. _What have I done?_

Halstead got out of bed fully and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped into the warm spray. He took a breathe remembering Voight's hands on his body. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of the night before. He didn't regret a minute of it. After scrubbing himself clean and washing himself up, he got out and toweled himself off. He grabbed some clothes from the closet and quickly got dressed.

He walked out of the room and the smell of food cooking filled his nose. _This is going to be awkward._ Jay thought as he went down the stairs. He took a deep breath before going into the kitchen. Voight was standing above the stove, wearing the clothes he was the day before, stirring the eggs in the pan in front of him. Halstead's heart beat was in his ears.

"Good morning, Jay." Hank didn't even look up from what he was doing. The butterflies had returned by this point to the young detective's stomach. Voight looked at him, those caring brown eyes looking at him. The man standing in front of him was not the normal Hank Voight at work. Jay has still yet to say a word since he came in, unsure of what to say. He had slept with the man he was getting growing feelings for and who just happened to be his boss. "You don't have to say anything. Just sit down and eat up. We have to go in. We are catching the son of bitch behind this."

Voight had made up Jay a plate and placed it at the table. Halstead took a seat and started to eat in silence. Hank followed in suit. Neither men said anything has they ate their breakfast.

 _Intelligence Unit, 21st District_

The team was busy at work on the case when Hank and Jay arrived. Erin looked up from the case file in front of her and gave Jay a smile as he sat down at his desk. The knowing look on Lindsay's face made Jay's face heat up. He ducked his head down behind his computer, hoping not to give his best friend more ammo to use against him later.

Antonio stood up from his desk, looking at his phone before getting the attention of the other police men in the room. "My CI got me into a meeting with Marshal. Meeting is today at three o'clock." He announced, relieved that they were getting one more step closer to the guy that is after Halstead.

"Nice work, Antonio. Work your side and get as close as possible to Winters. I don't want this son of a bitch to know we are onto him. The incident at the warehouse was enough to send him into hiding or make him do something stupid." Hank stated, coming out of his office and looking among his team. He dug his hands into his pockets. "Let's fish this guy out and get to the bottom of this."

Jay was sitting quietly at his desk when Ruzek walked over to him. "Hey Jay." The older detective looked up at the blonde. Adam Ruzek looked nervous. "I was talking to a CI last night and I wanted to know if you know someone named Clara Rogers." The officer asked, almost like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, that is my son's nanny." Jay whispered. "What about her?"

Adam shuffled on his feet. "Clara Rogers is Henry Roger's mother." All the blood drained from his face. _That's how he knew._ Clara had played an unwitting part in Chris finding out about Evan. By this point, the rest of the team had looked over to the two.

Erin stood up ready to grab her jacket to take off. "Where is Evan, Jay?" She asked quickly, fearing that maybe Evan was with Clara.

"Um, he's with my dad." Halstead stated, not wanting to think what could happen. His heart had started to race. He paled even more thinking more about it. Chris knew where Pat Halstead lived. "I need to go." He said quickly, also grabbing his jacket from his car and racing down the steps. Erin was hot on his trail behind him. "Erin, you don't have to come. I've got this." Erin grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"I don't care how strong or stubborn you are. You are my best friend, my partner. You've got my back. I've got yours. I'm not letting you go alone. Just what we need is for Chris to find you alone." Lindsay growled, wearing her perfected scowl. The woman still couldn't believe that even after all of the team showed their support and willingness to jump in and protect him, Jay still wouldn't let them. She blamed the army ranger and detective parts of him. Jay's pride of being able to protect himself and his son was getting in the way of knowing that he had his team to back him up. "Stop for a minute and let us in. Think about it for a second. Winters has people and if you go in alone, no matter the training you have, you will get overpowered. You can't do this. Stop pushing us away and trying to do it on your own."

Jay took a deep breath, running a hand over his face as he looked down at the other detective. "Erin, I get you want to help. This is my problem. Voight as already said he would help. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me." The blue eyed male said, taking a step closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I was terrifed in that warehouse when Chris shot you. I thought just for a moment that he had killed you. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me." He pulled away but was still close enough that it could be mistaken as intimate. "I can't lose you. Any of you." Jay muttered, hugging his partner once more before letting her go.

Erin gave him a soft smile. "That won't happen. You were there for when we saved Diego. We did everything to help Antonio. Now, shut up about it. Let us help you cause now you need us." it came out just as soft but at the same time it was completely stern and serious. The blue eyed male just gave a nod before they headed out of the district and towards Jay's car.

As they drove along, Erin noticed the slight tremor in Jay's hand. She reached over and placed her hand on Halstead's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure Evan is fine. Let's go get him and take him back to the district. That is going to be the safest place for now." She stated, not quite sure if she was assuring him or herself. It hadn't been long that she had known the little boy but he had managed to capture her heart.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to Pat Halstead's house. Jay couldn't help but smile when he watched his father and son running around the yard with Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes. He could see the soccor ball going back and forth between the four. The closing of car doors is what caught Will's attention. Will smiled and waved at his younger brother. "Hey Jay, aren't you supposed to be at the district?" The red headed doctor asked as he watched his younger brother and his partner walk up the side walk to them.

"Daddy!" Evan yelled happily, running up to his maternal father and grabbing ahold of his leg. Jay kneeled down and picked up his child and placed the boy on his hip.

"I was worried and I had to come check on him. This case is getting to close to me and Evan. I just needed to know." Jay stated, hugging his son to him as if he were to let go and Evan would disappear. Will and Connor looked at each other. Connor grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Neither man had to say anything to each other to know something was seriously wrong if Jay would leave the district this early.

Pat Halstead placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "What is going on, Jay?" His paternal instincts going into high drive. Him and Jay have had their bad blood between the two of them but he could tell something was bothering his son. "I can tell something is beating you up."

Jay looked away from Evan, bringing the boy as close to him as he could. "Pop, do you remember Chris Winters?" Jay asked. He watched as Pat's jaw clutched. The muscles constricting as the anger began to boil in the elder Halstead.

"What about the fucking bastard?" Pat growled, he knew of what Chris Winters was. He still remembered the day that Will and Jay showed up at his door that night. Jay had broken down for the first time in front of him since his mother's death and told him everything. He had even met Chris before any of it had happened and his sons coming to him. Jay had gone to his older brother unsure of where to go. Pat Halstead hated Chris Winters with every fiber of his being.

Jay took in a deep breath, taking a look to his brother and Connor. Connor probably knew part of it since Will had told him about Evan. Connor wasn't stupid so he was bound to figure it out at some point so Jay let Will come clean to him. Will was looking at him with the same face that Pat was wearing. Connor was looking between the three Halstead men; not quite sure of exactly what was going on.

"He's back in Chicago."

 _Intelligence Unit, District 21_  
 _Hank Voight's Office_

Hank sat behind his desk while Alvin was leaned back on the couch. Both men were sitting in complete silence. Alvin was the first to cut the silence, "What's bothering you, man?" Olinski could always read Hank really well. The loyalty was always so high between the two and the bond that they shared was unbreakable. They would do anything for each other and had each other's backs. He could always tell when something was bothering the Sargeant.

Hank took a deep breath. "I slept with Halstead." Alvin nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"That isn't the only thing bothering you. I've noticed the way you look at him. It's the same way you used to look at Camille." Olinski stated. He had known about Hank practically pinning after the younger detective for a while now. He had seen the looks that Jay had given towards Hank as well. It was no secret to him that Hank Voight was bisexual. Voight moved forward and leaned against his desk.

"No it isn't. I don't regret sleeping with him. I regret sleeping with him while he was intoxicated. The look on his face when he walked into his kitchen this morning. He looked like he wanted to run away. I practically took advantage of him." Voight explained, recalling the look that Jay had his face this morning. He definitely knew that Jay Halstead was an attractive man but at this moment Jay is vulnerable.

He had known better than to sleep with a detective of his team but he couldn't shake off the feelig he had when he looked into the man's eyes. He could remember the faint feel of his heart skipping a beat just be looking at the man. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Camille died.

Alvin got up from his place on the couch and placed his hand on his Hank's shoulder. "Talk to him, Hank. He isn't exactly in the right state of mind but I know Jay. He'll get through this. So will you. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling for Jay." Hank nodded, giving a smile to his long time friend. Alvin backed up as the door flew open.

"Sarge, we have a problem." Ruzek said, an unreadable look on his face. "911 call from a neighbor of Clara Rogers, that is Evan's nanny. The neighbor heard screaming from the home and called it in.

 _Clara Roger's House_

The team was quick to get to the home of Clara Rogers. It was just Hank, Alvin, Kevin, Kim, and Adam. Antonio had stayed behind to get everything ready for the meet up with Marshal. Alvin and Adam were at the door, standing on either side with their guns raised with Hank standing a foot away from them. Kevin and Kim were at the back door ready for entry. Hank gave the signal and Kevin kicked in the door.

"Chicago PD!" Adam called out. He could hear Burgess also call out from the back. They walked through the home checking all the rooms for possible offenders still being in the home. Each person called the all clear as they went through the house. Hank walked into the living room, the house was torn apart.

"I found her!" Kim called out.

Clara Rogers laid on the floor of her dining room. There was blood coming from her head and bruises littering all over her body The brunette officer was kneeled down next to the woman and was checking for her pulse.

"She's alive but it's weak." Kim muttered as Clara stirred. Atwater called in for an ambulance while Adam and Alvin looked around the house for any hints of who did this to the wounded woman. "Mrs. Rogers if you can hear me, I'm officer Kim Burgess from the Chicago Police Department. We are here to help you. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

Clara looked up at Kim, moving her hand and grabbing the young woman's hand. She was struggling to breathe as she looked to Burgess. "I-It was my s-son... Henry.. He was looking for E-Evan Halstead." She stuttered out, taking the last little bit of strength she had to tell them. "H-He got mad and went crazy."

Voight kneeled down beside Clara. "Where is Evan?" Clara softly shook her head, trying not to move much from the pain she was in. Voight looked at Kim, both wondering if Evan was here.

"He was never here. Not today. J-Jay called yesterday and told me he would be at his grandfather's." she said softly before gasping for air. Kim quickly quieted the woman, telling her to save her energy. Adam came into the room followed closely behind by Gabriela Dawson and Sylvie Brett. Voight and Kim moved out of the paramedics way and let them get to work. Within minutes, Clara was loaded up into the ambulance.

"We are taking her to MED, we need to get there quickly. She has fluid into her lungs. She is drowning in her own blood. I think a rib punctured her lung but I can't be sure." Gabby stated quickly as she hopped up into the back of the ambulance. Voight nodded and closed the door behind the paramedic as she went to work on Clara with the resources she had.

The team made their way back to the District once CSU had arrived on the scene to start an investigation of the crime scene. They had thirty minutes until the meeting between Dawson and Marshal. As the team reassembled in the garage, Hank made a quick pit stop at the Sargeant's desk.

"Trudy, I need you to put security detail on Clara Rogers. She is currently at Chicago MED. She is a prime witness on the case we are currently working on." Hank instructed. Trudy grabbed her phone and started to dial for some officers. "Just so you are aware, this case is about Halstead. Nothing can happen to Clara." Trudy's eyes widened as Hank spoke. She gave a nod and went on to what Hank asked of her. Voight gave a quick thanks before heading towards where the Intelligence Unit was at.

The team was getting geared up as he got into the garage. The Sargeant looked around the team. The only team member currently not there was Jay Halstead. Voight walked over to Erin and pulled her off to the side. "Where is Jay?"

Erin was still putting on her bulletproof vest and she looked at her boss. "He's upstairs with Evan. We went to his father's house to get Evan cause Jay had basically a small freakout when Adam talked to him about Evan's nanny." Lindsay stopped what she was doing when she saw the look at Hank's face. "Hank?"

Voight took a deep breath. "Clara Rogers was attacked in her home." The detective's mouth almost completely dropped. She looked towards the stairs than back at the older man. "She's alive and currently at MED. Trudy is getting security detail on her. She's safe."

Voight quickly excused himself from the garage and headed back up to the bullpen. It didn't take him long to find Jay and Evan. The father and son were sitting on the couch in the conference room. Evan was leaned into the side of the young detective as he colored away in a book. Halstead was smiling down at him as he watched his son. Hank couldn't help but feel the tug on his lips as he watched the two. Jay looked up when he finally realized that him and Evan were no longer the only ones in the room. "Hey." Jay whispered as he ran his fingers through Evan's brunette hair.

"Jay, I know you want to be involved but from this point on. You are no longer on this case. This is way to close to you. You will have security detail outside your home. Don't even try to argue with me. My word is final on this." Voight stated, his gravely voice getting thicker as he watched the expressions change on Halstead's face. He gave a small nod to Hank, already knowing any protests he made would be in vain. "I'm going on that stake out on the meeting with Marshal, stay here at the District until we get back." Without saying anything else, he turned and left Jay and Evan in there. He gave quick instructions to Nadia to keep Jay here until the team gets back. The girl gave a nod and smiled at her boss.

Voight rejoined the team in the garage and they all looked to him. "I have taken Halstead off of the case in the light of what has happened with Clara Rogers. Antonio, do whatever you have to do to get in with Marshal. We can not lose this opportunity." Antonio nodded and they broke off to their own cars.

 _Grant Park_

Antonio stood by a group of trees with his hands in his pockets as he waited for Jared Marshal to show up. It didn't take longer for a male with coal black hair and hazel eyes to show up. He stood at around six feet tall and Antonio could tell that he had muscle on him. From the picture they had gotten of Marshal, this was him.

Marshal stood in front of Antonio, his eyes roaming Antonio's body as if looking for the signs of a weapon. "You must be Javier." Antonio nodded and shook Marshal's outstretched hand.

"You must be Marshal. Amber told me a lot about you. I have a good deal for you, that I think would interest your boss." Antonio stated, looking around the park before looking back at the criminal standing in front of him. Marshal didn't move as he continued to survey Dawson. "I have pull on the East and North side of Chicago. We have been moving heroine on those sides for months now. I heard of what your boss has and my clients would sure love it."

Marshal crossed his arms, a smile coming to his face. "Alright, you have a deal. However, he does have a condition for you. This you must follow completely." The criminal stated, moving a step closer to the detective. "Get me the home address of Detective Jay Halstead."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to _Past Lives!_ I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have been working on other fics I have no updated in almost a year like a total jerk due to writer's block. This does take place immediately following the previous chapter.

 _Grant Park_

Antonio froze almost immediately. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just give into this. He was supposed to be protecting Halstead, not this.

"Agree, Antonio." Hank's voice came into the radio that was hidden within the depths of his ear. If Hank was agreeing that means he came up with a plan. He had to trust Voight's judgement. Hank has never stirred him wrong.

Antonio looked back to Marshal and held out his hand. "You got a deal." He stated, masking any of the concern or anger he had in his voice. "I do gotta ask though, what is the interest with a detective?"

Marshal's face broke out into a sadistic grin. "Well, lets just say my boss has some interest in Detective Halstead. You want in, get me that address and you get leverage in half of Chicago." He took a step forward, clearly trying to intimidate Dawson. When it didn't work, he simply laughed and shook the extended hand. "I'll meet you tomorrow here back at this spot and you better have it." Without another word, Marshal walked off in the opposite direction leaving Antonio standing almost motionless.

Jay was not going to be happy.

 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_  
 _Jay and Evan Halstead_

Halstead was sitting at his desk, catching up on paper work that he had put off doing. Evan was sound asleep on the couch with Jay's jacket draped across his body to keep him warm. It hadn't been long since the team left that Evan had dozed off and Jay decided to take advantage of his time.

He looked up as the team came back into the bullpen. He instantly knew something was up just from the look plastered acrossed Antonio's features. Voight was the last to get back to the bullpen and his eyes instantly fell on Jay. "Halstead, my office. Now." He looked over to Erin and she just motioned, her face also square. Something was definitely wrong.

Halstead closed the door behind him as he entered the office. Hank was worked up to the point that he didn't even sit down. "Sarge, what's going on?" Voight slipped his hands into his pockets as he took a deep breathe.

"To get the deal with Marshal, there was one stipulation. Antonio has to give them your address." The color drained from the younger man's face. This couldn't be happening. Jay ran his hand over his jaw. "I told Antonio to agree to it."

Anger flared through Jay. "You have got to be kidding me, Hank?! You don't know this man like I do! He will stop at nothing to get me back and now that he knows about Evan, my son is in danger!" He yelled, no longer able to keep it bottled in. He was beyond angry at this point. "Please tell me you at least have a plan." The look on Voight's face said it all. Of course, Voight was three steps ahead of every one else. Hank was one of those people who thought of every possibility.

Voight placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Jay melted into the touch and slowly began to calm down. "Jay, we are going to give him the address to one of our safe houses _."_ He stopped to watch the look on the detective's face. "You and Evan are going to stay with me until this is over. I told you I would protect you and Evan and I can do that best if you are with me at all times. I'm putting protective details on your father and brother. We will keep you safe."

Jay sighed. This wasn't going to work completely. Chris was smart. He had always been smarter than what people gave him credit for. "Sarge, you gotta give him my actual address. He would figure it out instantly. Not unless the safe house was decorated completely like my home. He has to of been following me. If he wants Antonio to give the address, I would bet you that he already knows that it's a set up." The younger man stated. He wasn't scared for himself but he was definitely scared for his son.

"Only if you agree to come stay with me than I will give Antonio the okay. You know it is a huge risk to use your address and not the safe house. You gotta be smart about it." Hank added firmly. He was not about to let Jay be completely reckless in this situation. He couldn't allow it.

Halstead sighed in defeat. "I'll stay with you. Just until Chris is behind bars."

"Daddy?" Neither man had noticed that the door had opened. Evan was now standing at the door now wearing the jacket that the detective had placed on him. "I had a bad dream." Jay's expression automatically changed and he stepped away from Hank and brought his son into his arms.

"It's okay, Ev. Do you want to tell me about it?" The older Halstead asked. He had stayed in his kneeling position as he pulled away. Evan shook his head. The fear controlled him from his dreams. "Okay, buddy. Let us finish up here than we have to go home and pack. We are going to be away from home for a little bit." Evan nodded his head, his curls falling into his eyes.

Hank kneeled down next to Jay and got Evan's attention. "You don't need to be scared anymore, Evan. You and your daddy are staying with me for a while. So if anything scares you, you can tell me. I vow to you Evan Halstead that I will protect you with my life." Evan peered up at him and he leaned over and wrapped his small arms around Hank. Hank was taken back from the sudden reaction from the boy. He had seemed so shy when they first met.

"You will protect me from the bad man?" Evan whispered into Hank's ear. Voight nodded as his response, not letting the child go until Evan decided that he wanted to let go. "He is the one I keep dreaming about. He's really scary. Something is wrong with his face."

Jay looked at his son with wide eyes than looked back at Hank before looking back at Evan. "What did you just say?" he asked, this was the first time Evan had ever spoken about his nightmares. "Baby, what do you mean about the man's face?" His son looked over at him, still holding onto Hank as if his life depended on it.

"The scary man, he has a scar above his eye and his smile is creepy. He is always standing in the corner of my room. It's a nightmare right, daddy?" Evan explained. Jay felt as if he couldn't breathe. It wasn't nightmares that Evan was having. He probably had no idea that there was actually a man standing in his room and that man was Chris Winters.

 _Later that Day_

Jay had taken him and Evan back to their home to pack for their extended stay at Voight's house. He hadn't said much since Evan finally said what had been the source of his fear. Chris Winters already knew where he lived and there was nothing he could do. He knew he had made the right choice about allowing Voight to use his actual address.

Maybe, just maybe, Chris was using Jay as leverage to see how far Intelligence would go to get him. Jay had no doubt in his mind that Chris knew who Antonio was. If Marshal knew, he didn't have a clue. He never met Marshal or Rogers. If he knew anything about Chris, he knew that the man would keep what he knew to himself until it showed convient to him to reveal the truth.

He knew that all to well. He was lost in his thoughts as he finished up with the bags and had them placed by the door. Arms wrapped around his leg and he looked down to see Evan latched on his leg. "Hey little monkey."

"Daddy, do you like Hank?" Jay smiled.

"Of course I do. He's my boss and a friend." The older man replied. He picked up a couple of the bags to take out to the car. He got an uneasy feeling at the smile on Evan's face. "What?"

"I mean like.. like." Halstead had almost dropped the bags he was carrying at that moment. He could feel his face getting redder by the second. "You totally do! You like-like Hank!" The small child exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in his spot.

"Okay, you little goblin, enough of my love life. Let's get in the car and get going. We can't stay here right now." Jay stated, wrangling up the energetic child and leaving the apartment. He locked the door behind him and got to his car.

"Daddy likes Hank! Daddy likes Hank!" Evan practically sang the whole drive from their apartment to Hank's home. Jay could still feel the redness on his face. His child was one day going to be the death of him. Either embarassment or a heart attack. He had no idea.

"Could you do me a solid, Evan and not say that in front of Hank?" He could practically feel the pout that had come to his son's face as he pulled off the street and parked behind Voight's car. He got out and went to the side that Evan was on and released his little goblin to reck havoc on whatever he could find. He grabbed their bags from the car and went towards the door with the sugar filled child following behind him. He knew it had been a bad idea to get his son ice cream before they went home. "Evan, now this not our house so you do need to treat his home with respect."

"Okay, daddy." Evan replied, smiling as they entered the house. Jay had placed his bags down by the door and Hank came around the corner and instantly Evan ran over to him. The child proudly screamed out, "Daddy like-likes you!"

Hank looked over to Jay with a smirk on his face. Halstead could feel his skin get hot again. "Is that so?" Evan nodded happily as Jay screamed internally. "Well, it just so happens that I like your daddy to. Now, so my detective does pass out at my door. I have dinner ready. Go sit at the table and we will be in the room in a minute." Hank stated, smiling down at the child. Evan didn't say another word as he ran by the Sargeant and disappeared around the corner.

Jay immediately began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, sarge. He is..." He had no idea what to say. He was completely embarassed now that Hank definitely knew that Jay had feelings for him.

"Trying to set his father up?"

Halstead's face heated up again. "I suppose." Hank walked over to Jay and placed a hand against the man's cheek. "Sarge?" He could feel Voight's thumb against his bottom lip. His heart pounding hard against his chest.

"I'm not Sarge here, Jay. I'm Hank. I want you to feel as if this is home while you and Evan are here." The older man muttered, leaning in closer towards the detective. Jay's breath hitched. He could hear his heart beating in his ears at this point. It was racing as his stomach tied up in knots. "I have my reasons for asking you to come here instead of going to a safe house. I just have this protective instinct over you that I can't explain. More than a Sargeant should have over their detectives."

Jay placed his hand against Voight's chest, their lips barely a centimeter apart. "Hank.." Before he knew it, Voight surged forward and captured the younger man's lips with his own. It only took a second before Jay was kissing back and wrapping his arms around Voight's neck. The kiss had been brief before Hank pulled away. "Evan is waiting on us. We better go in there."

The two walked into the dining room in silence, three plates full of food sitting on the table. The plate that Evan had was one of the plastic plates for children. Both of the grown men took their seats at the table and began eating in silence.

Evan was the first to break the silence. "Is this about my other daddy? Why we have to leave our house and come here?" He asked, picking at the chicken on his plate. Hank put down his fork and looked between the two Halsteads.

"Evan, there is a lot-" Hank was cut off by Jay saying his name. A look fixated on him from the young detective. "Jay, he is going to find out anyway. So you need to say something before anything else can happen." Jay sighed, putting his silverware down and folding his arms on the edge of the table.

"You're right." The detective muttered. He looked to his son. "Yes, this is about your other father. There was a lot of stuff that took place before you were born that you are not old enough to understand but he is back in town. For our safety, we are staying here with Hank until he is caught." Jay explained, his voice not wavering as he spoke. Evan looked down at his plate.

"Is he a bad guy?"

Hank placed his hand on Evan's shoulder and the child looked up at him. "Yes he is. Like I told you at the precinct. I will protect you with my life. Nothing is going to harm you. Not while I'm around. Not while your daddy is around."

The rest of dinner went by without another word. Jay helped Hank clean up while Evan was taking a bath and getting ready for bed. Jay washed the dishes while Hank dried them and put them away. Every so often, he could feel the ghosting of Hank's touch.

Once the dishes were done, Hank showed the two Halstead's to their respective rooms. Evan would be in Justin's room and ironically Jay was shacked up in Erin's childhood room. Jay quietly tucked his son into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, buddy."

"Good night, daddy." Evan whispered with a yawn, hugging his teddy bear close and burrowing himself into the comforter. Jay smiled as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He walked down to the room he was in and grabbed his bag. He changed out of his day clothes and switched to some pajamas.

He took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath. He just wanted all this to be over. Frustrated, he got up and left the room. The only light left on in the house was coming from the living room. Hank was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of bourbon.

Jay sat down next to him and Voight silently handed him a glass that had been sitting beside his own. "Thank you." He took a quick drink before leaning against Voight. Hank wrapped his arm over the younger man's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Everything will be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Past Lives! I have been working on many different fics and I plan on starting two new Chicago PD stories, one for Jay/Voight and the other for Jay/Adam. There is also a Chicago MED story in the works based off of my fic "One In A Million". I also plan on starting a Chicago FIRE story as well with Kelly and Matt. So lots of stories hopefully to come out soon! I've been stuck at home so why not! This chapter of Past Lives follows the next day going off of Antonio's undercover work as Javier. Just so everyone knows, I do take people's ideas into consideration if there is something they want to see. I do accept prompt fics as well. So on with the story!_

 _x_

 _Past Lives Chapter 8_

 _x_

 _Jay Halstead_  
 _Hank Voight's House_

Jay groaned as he slowly started to wake up from the deep slumber that he was in. He blinked away the blur that was shielding his eyes as he leaned upwards into a sitting position. He looked around and noticed that he was still in Voight's living room. A blanket was spread across his lap and a pillow from where his head used to be preoccupying. He thought back to the night before and must have dozed off while sitting with Hank. His face flushed as he remembered that he had leaned into Hank and the man just pulled him close.

Hank must of not wanted to disturb him and left him on the couch. There was an alternative thought to that as well. The Sargeant could have stayed with him through out the night. He noted that his neck wasn't sore as it would of been with just a pillow on a couch. The detective looked around for his phone and spotted it on the table. Jay reached over and took the device in his hand.

 _8:57 am_  
 _One Message from Hank Voight_  
 _Headed to the precinct, breakfast is in the fridge for when you and Evan wake up. Patrol will be there in 15._  
 _Recieved at 8:30 am_

He looked up from his phone and turned his head to look out the window. There was indeed a patrol car sitting outside and he could see Officer Kim Burgess and Officer Sean Roman sitting out in the car. _If it's not the resident Intelligence Patrol._ He thought. He didn't mind them being on his protective detail. They happened to be his favorite patrolmen and were good police. Without a doubt he knew both would end up in Intelligence one day.

Jay got up from his seat and walked up the stairs. He peeked into Justin's old room and saw that Evan was still sound asleep. He quietly closed the door once more before going into the guest bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before making his way back downstairs to the kitchen.

He could admit that he was highly annoyed with this situation. He didn't want to be taken off of the case but he knew there was no arguing with Hank when the man had his mind made up. He was more annoyed with the fact that Hank was treating him like he didn't know how to protect himself. He was an Army Ranger, he's a detective and a father with a mission. Nothing would hold him back.

 _Hank Voight_  
 _21st District, Intelligence Unit Bullpen_

"Alright, the deadline is coming up for the meet up with Marshal." Hank started, looking between the board and the unit. Ruzek, Olinski, Dawson, Atwater, and Lindsay were all standing close to him while Nadia was sitting at her desk. He looked around at them to make sure that they were all paying attention to him before he continued, "I spoke to Halstead and we both agreed in this situation to give his real address." Immediately the shocked reactions came to the faces of his team.

"Hank, you can't be serious?! That would be leading him right to Jay." Erin interjected, obviously against the idea. Hank merely lifted his hand up to silence her. She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms with a glare fixated on Voight.

Hank almosted wanted to laugh. It reminded him of a child throwing a tantrum. She was, however, like his daughter. "It was his decision. He believes that Winters already knows where he lives and that it will be a set up for Antonio. He has been moved to a safe location and taken off of the case." Voight explained, not giving too much information of exactly what was going on with Jay at this moment.

"We've got twenty minutes to meet back up with Marshal. If Halstead gave the go ahead, I trust his judgement. He is the only person here that knows this man the best." Dawson stated, gaining the attention of the others. He trusted Jay with his life. If Jay gave his okay, that meant he knew what he was doing. "He isn't some damsel in distress. He's a fighter and we got to do the same for him."

Ruzek still wasn't sure. "Why is he off this case? We could use that information to find this man." The one person who could make or break this case wasn't even here. It was confusing. The time when Diego was snatched, Antonio stayed on the case. Any time it's ever been about them, they stayed on. So why now? Why is Jay off of the case?

Hank sighed. "I took him off the case because of his son. If Winters is after him, than he will be after Evan Halstead. Evan needs more than just patrol right now. He needs his father." Erin gave him a look knowing that wasn't the only reason Jay had been taken off of the case.

"At least tell us where he is so if he needs us we can find him." Lindsay added. That was her best friend in danger. Like hell she wasn't going to know where he was. The smile that was now on Hank's face said it all.

"My house." Hank answered. "Now gear up and Antonio dress out. Let's get this guy. We tail Marshal, once he calls Winters we move in and snatch him up." Each of them nodded and headed for the garage when Hank stopped Erin. "I need you to go to my house and speak with Evan about Winters. According to Evan, he's been having nightmares about a monster with a scar. I don't believe he was having nightmares."

"Alright." She replied before heading in the opposite direction.

 _Grant Park_  
 _Antonio Dawson_

Antonio waited in the same spot that he had met with Marshal before. The paper with Jay's address written on it was practically burning a hole in his pocket. He had to trust Voight and Halstead's judgement on this, no matter how much he didn't want to do this. He brought the younger man into Intelligence but he couldn't help but worry that Jay might be getting in over his head.

After a few more minutes, Marshal was walking over to him with another man following close behind him. Antonio almost immediately recognized the man as Henry Rogers. He had too take a deep breath to keep the anger he felt down. Rogers had beat his own mother within an inch of her life. That man was worse than scum in his eyes.

"Javier, this is my partner Henry. He runs the part of the town that you are wanting to be in leverage with as well as your parts. You will be working close with him." Marshal stated once they finally made it to Dawson. "That is if you got what I want." Antonio nodded and pulled out the paper and handed it to Marshal. Marshal nodded before heading back off in the direction that he had came from. Through the corner of his eye, he watched Ruzek move from his spot and head the same direction as their current target.

"Where is he going?" Dawson questioned, playing up on his part. Henry just gave a sadist grin and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it in Antonio's direction. "Hey, man you don't got to do that."

"Don't play me for a fool." Rogers' voice came out with venom. "You really think that my boss wants to let you live when you are so close to his angel?" He took a step closer to Antonio but the man kept his head up high as the gunman closed in on him. "Your name is not Javier." Now the gun was fixated directly in front of Dawson's heart as he leaned in close to the detective's ear. "Antonio."

"That's a nice one but I'm pretty sure my mama named me Javier. It's on my birth certificate." Antonio retorted. The other man pulled back away from him and slipped the gun back into his jacket as Marshal was once again approaching.

"C'mon you stupid sadist, we have work to do." Marshal hissed, knowing full well what his partner had just done. "Thank you for your work. Meet us tomorrow at this address and you'll meet the boss." He passed a slip of paper over to the detective. He turned to walk away, only stopping to grab Henry by the ear and pull them back in the other direction. "You fucking idiot, Chris is not going to be happy." Antonio had barely heard it as he went to walk back towards where Voight was waiting for him.

 _Hank Voight's House_  
 _Erin Lindsay_

Thoughts ran through Erin's head. She couldn't figure out why Jay would be staying with Hank. In these type of cases, the person in danger would be placed in a safe house within Chicago and heavily guarded by patrol. She could see Burgess and Roman staked out front in their patrol car as she walked up to the door and let herself in.

"Jay? It's Erin." She called out, making sure the man knew of her presence. She didn't want to get shot for a second time within a weeks time. The detective walked further into the home only get attacked by a small child running across the house.

"Erin!" Evan yelled happily as he clinged to the woman's legs. "You have to help me! There is a monster in there!" He pointed towards the living room. She immediately reached for her gun, but stopped when Jay came in with his arms up to his side and bent down. He let out a dramatic roar and scooped the child up into his arms and tickled his sides. Evan immediately went into a fit of giggles before he was placed back on the ground.

"I'm guessing you were the monster?" She questioned, dumbfounded. Jay grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She had only knew of Evan for a short time but Jay was like a completely different person when he was near his son. "You make a nice t-rex."

Halstead laughed. "So, Hank sent more protection for me? Or is there another reason you're here?"

 _Always business, apparently._ She thought. "He asked me to question Evan about his supposed nightmares. See if we can get anymore information out of them that he hasn't talked about." Erin said. Jay knew that Evan needed to talk about what was going on. The only downfall is that the only person Evan talked to about the nightmares was Hank. He gave her a nod while kneeling down in front of his son.

"Baby, I need you to tell Erin everything that happened in your nightmares. I know it's scary but try to tell her everything." The older Halstead muttered softly. Evan nodded his head before following the two grown ups into the living room and sitting on the couch. Erin smiled to the boy and tried her best to make sure he was comfortable.

"Evan, can you tell me about when the nightmares started?" She asked softly. Evan looked down at his lap, messing with his hands as he was thinking. She could see that he was biting on his lower lip. "It's okay, you can tell me. My unit, your father's unit, will protect you. Your father is my family and that makes you as well. You have my word." His eyes flicked up momentarily to her before going to his father and back to his lap.

"A month ago." It was almost inaudible. "It was like I wasn't asleep but it felt like I was sleeping." The child rocked back and forth as he remembered all the times that he thought he was dreaming but in reality it was never a nightmare.

Erin wrote down his answer in her notebook before asking the next question. "What happened in these dreams?" Evan chewed on his lip again, thinking of the best way to explain his answer.

"I could feel eyes on me. I don't know if I was asleep. The bad man was standing in the corner of my room. He was just staring at me." Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it. Chris Winters had been in his apartment more than once within the last month and he had no idea. He had failed his son. "He was there for a long time. I would finally go to daddy.."

"That's really good. Did he do anything? Did he just stare at you?" Lindsay said as she wrote more down. She looked to Jay to see the mixed emotions going through the man. He was definitely beating himself up.

Evan peered up at her through his shaggy hair. Erin smiled at him and placed her free hand on his back. "He would sometimes be beside me. He touched my hair once. Moved it out of my face. I kept my eyes closed." He looked between the two before adding, "I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Jay wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close to his chest. "No, baby, you weren't. You were probably so sleepy that you never realized it wasn't a dream."

"Thank you so much, Evan. That will definitely help. I just have one more question." Evan looked back towards the female detective. "Did he ever leave your room?" All he did was nod.

 _Intelligence Unit_  
 _21st District, Intelligence Bullpen_

The team had finally reassembled at the district besides Erin who was still with Jay and Evan at this time. They had managed to track Marshal and Rogers across town before they had lost sight of them. Hank suspected that they had people working with them for the case if police were on their trail as they encountered multiple cars that looked the same as their targets were in.

Voight was beyond furious. They were being played by these bastards. Rogers called Antonio out by name. Dawson kept his cool but that moment could of gone south at anytime. Voight and Olinsky sat in Voight's office as he tried to compose himself. The rest of the team were going over the new information and the game plan for the next meet up. They were going to finally meet the man in person that was after their team mate.

A knock at the door brought Voight out of his thoughts. Adam Ruzek let himself in and he looked between the two seasoned officers. "Sarge, I think I found the connection between the victims." The three left the office and went into the main part of the bullpen as Adam walked to the white board. "I did some digging and had some help from my CIs. Our first victim, Matthew Colace was the bartender of Valentino Bar back when Winters and Jay first met. According to my CI, he knew Jay was underage but served him anyway." He explained as he looked at the notes that he had in his hand. "Charles Martin, our second victim, owned the warehouse that he was killed in. That warehouse was the same warehouse that Jay told us that he found out about Winters and ultimately left him." He put up a picture of the warehouse before moving down to the next picture. "Hadley Sawyer, victim number three, was killed at Riverton Apartments. That is where Jay encountered Winters once again while he was still a patrolman."

Dawson moved from his spot at his desk and looked at the final victim's picture. "What of him? He was killed in the street and the word on his car." The fourth victim didn't make sense to the current pattern of Jay Halstead and Chris Winters' timeline.

"Well, Jake Gilman went to the same high school that Will and Jay attended. I talked to Will and according to him he was the captain of the football team when he was a senior and Jay was only a sophomore." Adam explained, passing out the information to the rest of the team. "That would mean this is the man that Jay was talking about took advantage of him. This kill must of been out of either jealously or rage. His death was execution style compared to the rest."

Atwater looked up from the file in his head and his gaze fell back on the board. "There is a detail we didn't see before." All attention was now on him. "Jake Gilman's mother's name." Each read the file once more before flipping the page.

"Jake Gilman and Chris Winters have the same mother." Dawson stated, a look of disbelief on his face. "We need to talk to Shawna Gilman."

 _Jay and Evan Halstead_  
 _Millennium Park_

After Erin had left Voight's house, Jay decided that he needed to get out of the house and just let both him and Evan get their minds off of things. He sat on a park bench as he watched his son run happily around the park and play with some of the kids that were already there when they arrived.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Burgess and Roman stationed nearby. They had followed him all the way here. It was technically their job not to let him away without them near.

"Daddy, come play!" Evan yelled out. Jay smiled and went over to his son. Evan soon ran from him and he chased after him. They played like that for a good ten minutes. Evan stopping as soon as Jay got close to him and let the man take a few steps towards him before taking off once more.

Jay couldn't help but smile as his son giggled. It wasn't long before Evan left his line of sight. "Evan, come back to where I can see you?" He called out to his son. He gained no response. "Evan?" He looked around, walking in the direction that his son had been in. He heard a small giggle and he immediately went towards the sound. "Evan, this isn't funny." He walked a little further into the trees that Evan had dunked into.

He gasped as a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms next to him. He struggled as he felt the hot breath against his ear. "Hello, bell'angelo." Jay froze almost instantly as Chris' voice filled his ear. The detective fought against the hold as he was pulled further into the trees.

The blue eyed man found himself pinned against a wall, he figured it was mostly the building where the bathrooms were. He was breathing hard against Chris' hand as he tried to keep himself gone. He had to get loose and get to Evan. He had to get him out of here.

A second later, he was flipped to his back to come eye to eye with his former lover. "Beautiful..." The man whispered, looking over Jay's features. Jay felt his heart race as the calm look on Chris' face turned quickly to anger. "I know you left your place. That Sargeant, Hank Voight... You're staying with him aren't you?" Jay glared at the taller man. Chris chuckled, moving his hand from Jay's mouth before trailing it down the younger man's neck and torso before landing between his abdomen and pelvis. "You whore. Are you spreading your legs for him? Letting him fuck you like I used too?" A grin played on Chris' lips as he leaned in close to Jay's ear and nipped the lobe. His hand found its way into the jeans that the detective was wearing and gripped Jay's privates.

Jay bite down on his lip. He struggled once more, finally able to break one of his arms free and punched Chris in the jaw. The criminal yanked his hand back to him to keep himself from going to the ground face first. Halstead took the moment to take off running in the direction he had been dragged.

 _Evan. Must find Evan._ He got through the tree line and a sigh of relief when he saw Evan with Kim and Roman. _Oh thank god._ Evan caught sight of him and ran to him. The older Halstead took him into his arms and pulled him close.

"Jay, you aren't supposed to leave our sights." Kim stated.

"Sorry. I need to get to the precinct. That's where I'm heading."


	9. Chapter 9

**Past Lives Chapter 9**

 _Author's Note: So I'm on a roll with my stories to far. Got a chapter out for my WWE fic, posted two of the four new stories that were coming and now a chapter of Past Lives within less than a month! Woohoo! More to come! I also have plans for a One Chicago omegaverse fic following each of the Chicago fandoms. Alright so following what I've been doing this chapter takes place almost immediately following the last chapter. Alright on with the story!_

 _Additional Note: I don't know who would be interested but I have a fic called, "Walk Away" in the works that is an alternative universe of "Past Lives" in case if Jay had never found out about Chris' secret and never left him. It will also be a Jay Halstead/Hank Voight story and Jay is NOT a detective with the Chicago PD in that fic for the purposes that it would not if he was so it is a complete AU._

 _Warning for chapter: Mentions of sexual assault and use of date rape drugs_

 _x_

 _21st District, Intelligence Unit Bullpen_  
 _Hank Voight_

Voight took in all the information in front of him. Jay had been right all along without all the information. He knew just by his initials that the case had been connected to him and he had been right. He had to think of a plan quick before something happened to Jay or Evan.

"Alright, I want Antonio and Lindsay to go speak with Mrs. Gilman." He instructed before looking over to Atwater and Ruzek. "I need you two to get as much information as you can get on Chris Winters and Jake Gilman." The two officers nodded and each took a seat at their desks before starting their search. Antonio and Lindsay went to make their leave when Jay came up the steps with Evan in his arms looking panicked.

"Jay?" Lindsay questioned, concern immediately filling her at the look on her best friend's face.

Jay struggled to breathe and keep himself calm. Lindsay stepped forward and took Evan from his arms. "Jay, calm down. What is going on?" Voight said softly, stepping forward and placing his hands on Halstead's shoulders. Jay's blue eyes finally met Voight's. He was definitely spooked.

"Chris... He showed up at the park. He knows I'm not at my apartment anymore." The detective stated, still urging himself to calm down at no avail. "He knows I'm staying with you. He knows it all." Voight shushed him quietly, guiding Jay to his desk and kneeling in front of him. The rest of the Intelligence Unit watched in awe as Voight managed to calm Jay down and at the soft look that was on their Sargeant's face.

"Did he do anything?" Voight questioned. Jay almost immediately froze. He didn't want to say that Chris touched him especially in front of the rest of the Unit. He didn't want them to view him as weak. Even if he got away. "You can tell us. We need to know, Jay." Jay looked up at the rest of the team and they each gave him reassuring looks.

Jay took a deep breath and looked down to the floor. "He touched me." Jay whispered, peeking up to see the anger flashing across the team's faces. "He didn't get any further. I punched him and ran." Voight placed his hands on either side of Jay's face and forced the man to look at him.

"You did good. You got away and you came to us. I don't want you to ever be alone. I know you can fight but in this case we can't risk it." Hank stated, standing up and turning to look at the rest of Intelligence. "Dawson, Lindsay, go to Mrs. Gilman. Ruzek, Atwater take Burgess and Roman back to the park and search the area for any signs of where Winters might of gone. Olinsky go with them." He instructed and immediately the team dispersed. Adam stayed behind for a moment and walked over to Jay.

"We don't think any different of you if you think we do." Adam said before making his exit as well. Jay had nodded for his response as Evan ran up to him. He gather his son in his arms and just held the boy close. This had to come to an end.

 _Mrs. Gilman's House_  
 _Antonio Dawson and Erin Lindsay_

Dawson and Lindsay made their way up to the door, both having a sinking feeling that something could go wrong at any moment. Maybe Shawna Gilman held the answers they needed to solve this case. Dawson knocked on the door and both detectives waited patiently for the woman to answer.

A moment later the door opened revealing a beautiful woman in her mid fifties with graying brunette hair and emerald green eyes. From the pictures they had of Chris Winters, he was a splitting image of this woman. A sad smile came to her face as soon as she saw the badges. She didn't mutter a word as she fully opened the door and motioned the detectives inside her home. Shawna lead them to the living room before taking a seat.

"Is this about my son, Jake?" She questioned, a wave of grief flashing over her face. She looked over to a picture on her fireplace where a picture of Jake Gilman was displayed. The picture was of him in college, his brunette hair shining in the light and his hazel eyes sparking as the light hit them. The man looked happy in the photo.

Dawson cleared his throat. "Not exactly. We were wanting to know some information on your other son, Chris?" Shawna's face instantly transferred to loathing and anger. Dawson and Lindsay shared a look.

Shawna leaned against her chair and sighed. "Christian, he was something. I haven't spoken to him in ten years." She muttered, getting up from her seat and moving to the bookself. "What do you want to know?" She looked among the books before she found a scrap book she had been looking for and making her way back over.

"Well, anything you could tell us. We believe him to be connected to Jake's murder." Erin stated, leaning forward and Shawna flipped through the scrap book and stopped on a certain page.

Shawna had scuffed. "That would not surprise me. Jake and Christian never got along. You would think since they were brothers that it was just sibling rivalry. Christian seemed to loath the very thought of his brother."

Something didn't sit right with Dawson. They had barely gotten any information on Chris Winters and now his mother was calling him Christian. "Ma'am, you are calling him Christian. In our systems he is under the name Chris Winters. Does he have a different name?" He asked, this could be the one thing that they needed.

Shawna nodded her head. "His birth name is Christian Paul Romano. Romano is my maiden name. Winters was his father's name. His father was never in the picture." She explained, pulling out a birth certificate from the book and handing it to Erin. "If he had changed his name it was after he turned eighteen."

Erin looked over the birth certificate and her notes in her books. It had seemed that Winters had never legally changed his name. It would mean they were looking in the wrong spot and something that Jay didn't even know about. "We have no links between Christian Romano and Chris Winters. Could we possibly see a picture to make sure?" Erin asked, wanting to make sure that it was indeed the same person. It would be strange that Chris Winters would be listed and not Christian Romano on Jake Gilman's family charts. Shawna flipped in the book and found the most recent picture and showed it to the detectives.

"That is indeed who we are looking for." Antonio said. The picture was a younger version of Chris Winters without a scar. "Do you know if in the last ten years that Christian might have left the country?" It was worth a shot on the change of identity. He could have created fake passports and birth certificates across seas and came back with a new name.

"He did go to see our family in Italy about ten years ago but that was the last I heard from him. He cut ties with Jake and I." Shawna muttered. She had almost seemed on the fence on if she should hate her son or love him.

Erin didn't know if it would help but if Jake Gilman dated Jay in high school and he later got with Chris than she might know something. "Does the name Jay Halstead mean anything to you?" Shawna's head snapped up with her eyes wide.

"Did you say Jay Halstead?" It came out barely a whisper. Erin nodded. "He was Jake's boyfriend while he was in high school. He was the only boy that Jake ever dated. Boy, Jake loved him. Christian always looked at Jay like he was some sort of prize to win. I met the boy a few times. Sweet kid. I always wondered what happened to him."

Something didn't sit right. Jay said that Jake had taken advantage of him in high school but Mrs. Gilman was saying something different. "Jake and Jay dated?"

Shawna smiled and nodded. She flipped the book to another page and turned it towards the detectives. There was at least ten of them. The one that caught Erin's attention was the picture where Jake's arms were looped around a teenage Jay's waist and Jay's arms wrapped around his neck. Their foreheads touching as they smiled to each other. "That was about when the worse of the fighting between Jake and Christian started."

"What can you tell us about the three?" Antonio questioned, they found exactly how Chris knew Jay.

Mrs. Gilman looked at the pictures. "When Jake was in high school he was on the football team. At the time, he was afraid of telling people he was attracted to both sexes. He met Jay Halstead who was a sophomore at the time and he was a senior. He liked him a lot. Jay was such a sweet boy. He was also hiding the fact he liked boys." She took a deep breath, struggling to talk about her son as tears filled her eyes. "They were together almost till the end of Jake's senior year. That was until the party Jake had. Christian was in town. He was always jealous of Jake's relationship with Jay."

Erin sucked in a breath. "Ma'am, we have intel that Jake took advantage of Jay." Shawna gave her a look of disbelief.

"Oh heavens no dearie. Jake loved Jay. Still did till the day he died. Jake told me what happened. It caused the split between the two. You see here," she paused for a moment and pulled out two pictures. "This one is Jake and this was Christian. They looked a lot alike when they were younger. Jake had been downstairs at the time looking for Jay when he had been told that someone had seen him being taken upstairs by Christian."

Dawson was the next to ask a question, "Did Jay cheat on Jake?" Shawna gave a sad smile.

"No, he didn't." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Christian raped that poor boy. Jake told me that Christian threw it in his face that he drugged the poor boy and had his way with him. He made Jay believe it was Jake. Jake had mentioned something about his cologne he was wearing. It was Jake's and Jay had been blindfolded. He had found Jay in his bed bloody covered in fluids." Erin and Antonio both felt themselves breaking inside from hearing this story from someone else. According to Shawna Gilman, not even Jay knew the truth of what happened that night. "Jay didn't come around after that. It crushed Jake. If I remember right, Jake recently tried to reconnect with Jay."

 _That would explain his murder._ Erin thought. She ran the information through her head. Chris had an obsession with Jay from a young age, went over seas and changed his name, and came back and made the man fall in love with him. Not before making Jay believe that his boyfriend at the time had raped him. They were dealing with more than just a drug dealer and killer. They were dealing with a psychopath with a mission.

"Is there anything you can tell us about Christian and Jay?" Erin asked, writing some more information down in her notebook.

"Well, Christian was obsessed over Jay. I told him not to get involved. He was a minor and his brother's boyfriend. He was fifteen when they first met. I sent him away after the party incident but before then he was always watching Jay. Like he had to claim him for his own."

 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_  
 _Jay and Evan Halstead, Hank Voight_

Jay sat on the floor along with Evan, playing the game "Patty Cake" to keep the child preoccupied as Hank was on the phone. Voight had disappeared into his office and hadn't come out since. Jay kept looking towards the door and he watched as Voight's facial expressions changed. Something was definitely wrong.

With his attention diverted, he failed to notice that Evan had missed his hand and caught the side of his face. Jay looked over to Evan as his son giggled and hide behind his hands. "Sorry, daddy." He couldn't help the laugh that had slipped out. They played another quick round when Voight finally came out of his office and kneeled next to the detective and his son.

"Jay, does the name Christian Romano mean anything to you?" The older man asked, watching as confusion came over the other man. Jay thought for a minute before it finally clicked. He remembered that name.

"Yeah, he is Jake Gilman's older brother. Why?" Voight sighed. "Hank?"

Voight completely sat down on the floor as the game the two were playing came to a hult. "Christian Romano is Chris Winters' biological name. You didn't meet Winters ten years ago. You met him fifteen years ago." The look of shook on Jay's face said it all. He had never made the connection. "There was something else that Mrs. Gilman told Antonio and Erin." Hank looked to Evan before calling over Nadia.

Nadia made her way over and stood next to them. "Yes, sarge?"

"Do you mind watching Evan for a moment while I talk to Jay in my office?" The Sargeant asked. Nadia smiled and guided Evan towards her desk as Voight and Jay went into the older man's office with Hank shutting the door behind them. "Do you remember the night when Gilman took advantage of you?"

Jay was definitely confused. He didn't remember much at all other than a strong arm on his arm guiding him upstairs. He barely drank anything but he did remember that everything became a blur before eventually turning black. He did remember the smell of Jake's cologne from that night. "Not much. I remember a party than waking up in Jake's bed. All I remember is the smell of Jake's cologne and blood and pain. That's it." He knew he probably should have mentioned that he had a relationship with Jake Gilman but he didn't think it was revelant at the time. Now he knew why, Jake Gilman and Chris Winters were brothers. Jake got killed because of him. He felt like the room was spinning. He barely registered the arms that caught him and guided him to the couch.

After a few moments of silence, Hank spoke again, "Well according to Mrs. Gilman, Jake was never in that room with you." Jay looked up at Hank, not quite understanding what he had meant.

"What do you mean, Hank?" His voice cracked, if it hadn't been Jake in that room than who was it? "Are you saying that Chris did that to me?"

Hank kneeled down in front of Jay. "Yes. From what Mrs. Gilman said, Jake told her that Chris had drugged you that night and raped you. Making sure you would split from Jake." Jay felt like he was going to be sick. He took a couple of deep breaths, hoping to keep himself from getting sick all over Hank's floor. "Apparently, Winters gloated about it to him."

Jay couldn't hold it anymore, he pulled the trash can that Hank kept by his desk and released the contents of his stomach into the bin. Hank rubbed soothing circles into his back as he muttered sweet things into his ear until the wave of sickness finally passed.

 _Chris Winters_

A sadist smile laid gracefully on the face of Chris Winters as he watched the computer screens in front of him. He watched as Jay got sick into the trash can. He heard the entire conversation. His beautiful angel was finally figuring out that Chris could get to him anywhere even when he had no idea it was him. He looked to a different screen to see his son playing with the young girl, Nadia her name was. He flipped through the camera feeds and came to the one on Jay's apartment. He could see whatever he had wanted. Whenever. He flipped screens again found the one on the door of Hank Voight's house. At this very moment, his dimwitted lackies were breaking into that very home and planting more cameras.

He would get Jay Halstead back, no matter the cost. Now he just had to meet Antonio Dawson tomorrow and set the next part of his plan into motion.

"Oh _bell'angelo._ You will come to me."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was definitely a twist. I definitely had a reason for it to play more in the depth of what Chris would do to get to Jay. This chapter takes place the following day since Antonio still needs to meet up with the baddies. I have a few ideas and the twist isn't the worse to come. I'm a sucker for whump Jay fics and this is my first to be of that. Also note, that I have some more Jay and Hank stories coming!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Chicago franchise or any of the characters with the exception of the OCs._

 _x_

 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_  
 _Hank Voight and Intelligence_

It had been a long night for Voight when he finally managed to drag Jay back to his house. Halstead did not get a blink of sleep and when his patrol arrived, Hank left for work since Jay finally fell over in exhaustion.

More and more about this case pissed Hank off even more. Jay was the most private person other than himself and now his life is being spilt out for all of Intelligence. Secrets from his past had been uncovered. The Jay Halstead from ten years ago is not the same Jay Halstead that was currently at his house. Everything that had happened had just been a past life to him and now it was coming back.

This team had to race to get this guy before anything could could happen to Halstead but at this point Voight wasn't sure. Chris Winters was like the wind. He would come and go but they couldn't catch him. Ruzek was currently running history for Chris' birth name in hopes of finding something.

From what Jay had told them, Chris had knowledge of where Jay had gone which means someone had their eyes on Halstead. Voight knew he made the right call to never let Jay out of someone's sight. Jay could take care of himself but Hank wasn't sure what would happen if Evan was put into the crossfire leaving the man with an impossible choice.

It also wasn't long before Antonio had his meet up with Winters and Marshal. Hopefully, Winters would say something to give his whereabouts and on the bright side they could catch him. This was their chance to finally get Winters boxed in and caught and all of this would be over.

"Sarge!" Ruzek suddenly called out and Voight looked over to the officer. Ruzek had a proud smile written on his features as he looked up from the screen. "While we have information on him as Chris Winters, everything that he has been doing was under his birth name of Romano. There are three warehouses within the city that are under his name."

Voight nodded, happy with the outcome of the conversation that had taken place with Shawna Gilman the day before. They were finally getting results. "Good job, Ruzek. Get those addresses and have patrol go check them out. We need to prepare for the meeting with Winters. I want to get this guy."

 _Jay Halstead_  
 _Hank Voight's House_

Halstead was practically blinded as he came too. The detective groaned as the light filled his eyes and he slowly leaned up. His stomach turned as he got out of bed. Jay stretched and sighed as the tense muscles slowly loosened themselves up.

The sound of objects falling downstairs caught his attention. He reached for his gun off of the nightstand and kept it at his side as he slowly made his way downstairs. As he got to the living room he caught the sounds of Burgess and Roman's voices along with his son's. He sighed and tucked his gun into the hem of his pants in the back.

Jay noted that he was way to on edge. His gun should not be the first thing he grabbed for. He did have a child after all and children are known for making ruckus. He composed himself and turned the corner to see his son hitting down the toys in front of him.

Voight had shocked him the day before by having Lindsay and Atwater go to his house and bring over all of Evan's toys and some more of Jay's things while Hank kept him calm. Hank merely told him children needed things to keep them distracted especially in times like this.

Evan looked up at his father and smiled. "Good morning, daddy!" The child exclaimed, holding up one of his toy blocks. Jay felt the small smile come to his face and took the block that his son held out for him.

"Sorry if we freaked you out, Jay." Burgess said from her spot on the couch. The detective looked over to her and gave the woman a soft expression.

"How did you know?" The blue eyed male joked, placing the block on top of the pile for Evan to hit the middle and knock it all over. _Classic. Building it to break it._ He thought.

"Well, you have your gun in your waistband." Jay couldn't help but smile. Kim was a hell of cop and had a good eye. She would definitely be in Intelligence one day. "Voight told us about your night so we figured we would hang out in here until you woke up."

He couldn't be more thankful for Hank and the two patrolman at this moment. It was definitey hard being a single father, working as a detective, and everything that had been going on recently. "Thank you." Jay muttered softly, helping Evan build up his tower again. Jay was waiting for the moment that he would knock it down again.

They all sat in silence. Jay wasn't sure how long. Roman had joined in on making what Jay thought was a castle out of blocks while Kim looked out the windows every so often before joining in as well. Halstead took deep breaths as he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

The detective quietly excused himself from the room as he felt the remaining contents of his stomach was making its way up. Jay quickly detarted towards the nearest bathroom and barely made it to the toilet in time before the bile finally made its way up. He dropped to his knees and gagged as the acidic taste filled his mouth. He dry heaved for a moment and leaned back against the bathtub that was nearby as it finally subsided.

He took in deep breaths from his nose as another wave hit him. Jay felt a cold cloth pat his forehead causing him to crack his eyes open as he saw Kim kneeling next to him. No words were exchanged between the two of them as he once again retched into the toilet. Gagging as nothing came up, he cursed at the burning sensation in throat. He failed to notice that Kim had grabbed his gun from his waistband and sat it to the side.

 _Intelligence Unit_  
 _Antonio Dawson, Meet Up with Chris Winters_

The Intelligence Unit sat up their survillence around the block as Antonio walked up to the location that had been written on the piece of paper. Ironically, it was one of the addresses that Ruzek had found connected to the Romano name. Antonio had caught it at last moment and called off the patrol for the location. They could not compromise their one chance to get close enough to Winters.

Dawson stood with a poker face as he looked around. He spotted each spot where the rest of his unit was currently stationed out. With their locations, only someone knowing what to look for could find them. Olinsky was the closest one to him disguised as a homeless man if anything were to go wrong.

The detective wasn't sure how long he had waited before a black SUV had pulled up into the warehouse. He mentally swore as it completely blocked the teams view from him. A smile came to his face as he remembered that Voight had told him to put on a wire since Winters would be at this meeting. Antonio rocked on his feet as he waited for them to get out of the car. Shock almost immediately came to his features when only one person got out of the car and it was Chris Winters.

"Did think I would show, Antonio?" Winters said smug as the color drained from Antonio's face. Antonio could hear almost every single of the others curse into the earpiece as his name came out so causally from the man in front of him. Jay had been right. Chris was toying with them. Antonio waited for Winters to pull something on him and drop him then and there. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Detective Dawson? You came here to talk didn't you."

Antonio knew there was no telling Winters that he was just Javier. This man was definitely smart. From what he could tell from this case, he was also good at completely covering his tracks. "Well, since you know who I am. I do want to ask you one thing. What is your obession with Jay Halstead?"

A sadistic grin came to Chris' face as he took a couple steps forward. "He is mine and I've come back for him. He is mine to protective and mine alone." He explained, leaning forward to exactly where Antonio's wire was placed. "Hear that Voight. I will get him back whether you like it or not. Nothing will stop me. Not even the great Sargeant Hank Voight." Chris let out a laugh as he pulled back and walked away from Antonio, walking in a circle around him.

"How'd you know?" Antonio found himself asking. Chris scuffed with his hands in his pockets. "You are by far one of the smartest criminals I've come across."

"You see, I have eyes and ears every where. There is not a thing you do that I won't find out about." Chris said, walking back over to the detective and leaning in once more. "You know, maybe you should check on my dear mother. I've heard some news about her recently."

 _Firehouse 51_  
 _Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey_

Kelly was leaning against Matt as they lounged in the blonde's private quarters taking a moment of the silence. Severide felt himself nodding off into sleep before jerking himself awake. He looked up to the amused face of his boyfriend and couldn't help but smile.

The tender moment was cut off by the intercom announcing a warehouse fire. The two Lieutenants jumped up and took off running for the garage. The others were already starting to get turned out as Kelly arrived at Squad 3 and Matt at Truck 81. Once everyone was loaded up, Truck 81 was the first to pull out followed by Squad and the ambulance.

It hadn't taken them long to arrive at the scene. Kelly hopped out of the fire truck and immediately started instructing. He made his way to the door and kneeled down to slip his mask over his face. Following behind him was Cruz as they made entry.

He could feel the heat of the fire as he entered the building. "Fire department, call out!" There was no reply as the two made their way further into the building. He could hear Cruz yelling clear as he checked the rooms to their right. Kelly made his way further into the warehouse looking for any possible victims. He could hear over the radio as Truck 81 made their way in as well. His heart raced as he moved through the smoke filled building.

Severide made it to the middle of factory and immediately froze at the sight in front of him. Dangling from the ceiling was a body that was currently in flames, hanging from their feet. A pile of wood and a couple of gas cans sitting underneath the body all engulfed in flames. The word 'traitor' written on the wall in what appeared to be blood.

He was brought out of his stupor when he felt a hand tap his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Casey and Hermann behind him along with Cruz. "Found the source." He whispered. He looked back to the body. The body did not move or make a sound. Whoever the person had been was clearly dead.

"Let's get this fire out and call the Intelligence unit."

 _Christian Romano Warehouse_  
 _Hank Voight_

Saying Hank Voight was furious would be an understatement. He was seething in anger. The sound of Chris Winters' voice alone made him want to put a bullet through the man's head. Winters made it sound like Jay was some sort of prize to be won along with teasing Antonio.

He had already made the call to patrol to get to Shawna Gilman's house. They were being set up. There had to be a reason that Winters showed up alone. The man was cocky and smug. There was no way that Winters was getting out of this.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, looking away from the warehouse for a moment he pulled it out and read the name that flashed on his screen:

 _Matthew Casey_

Confusion struck him for a moment. Why would Matthew Casey be calling him? He sighed and answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear. "Voight."

 _"Hey, Sargeant, I know you're busy over the case involving Jay but I think we have a victim from a fire here that might be connected to it."_

Voight's heart started to race. His mind immediately jumped to Jay. Lindsay looked at him from the passenger seat in confusion. "Is the victim male or female?"

" _It's a little hard to tell but the remains are small like a female and the word traitor was written on the wall."_

Hank couldn't help but feel relief come over him. It wasn't Jay. He felt a slight ping of guilt coming through him from the relief since there still was a victim that needed identified.

"On our way." As soon as Voight hung up, a small pop was heard. He looked over and saw smoke coming out of the warehouse. He and Lindsay quickly got out of the car and made their way to the warehouse entrance with their guns raised.

Once inside, Voight could hear the sound of Antonio coughing. He finally made it to him, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket and handing it to the Latino man. Atwater, Ruzek, and Olinsky checked the rest of the building. Each of the others called out clear and Voight cursed. Winters had gotten away.

 _Site of Warehouse Fire_

It hadn't taken long for Intelligence to make it to where Casey had made the call from. Voight was the first to make it over to where Casey was standing with Battalion Chief Wallace Boden and Liuetenant Kelly Severide.

"Thanks for coming." Boden said, holding out his hand and shaking hands with Voight. Voight just nodded, anger still seeping through him from Winters getting away from their grasps. "Liuetenant Severide, tell them what you found."

Severide cleared his throat and began telling him what he had seen while in the warehouse. Within the swapping of information Mouch came over with a woman's purse in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt but I found the purse of the victim." He handed it over to Lindsay and she immediately started to go through it.

She swore as she opened the wallet and looked at the license which caught the attention of the others. "It's Shawna Gilman." She said in anger. "That bastard killed his own mother."

 _Jay Halstead_  
 _Hank Voight's House_

Silence. It was a miracle in his eyes. He had finally managed to get Evan to take a nap. The child having finally crashed after running through out the entire house and not listening to him whatsoever. He laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, almost falling into a restless sleep as well.

Burgess and Roman had excused themselves to go outside and patrol the yard and check the neighborhood for anything that seemed out of place. Jay couldn't be happier for the moment of silence he had. He was still upset to his stomach and completely exhausted. He heard a shuffle from upstairs and groaned. There was no way that Evan was awake already but Evan was his son. It wouldn't surprise him.

Jay made his way upstairs and made it to the room that Evan was currently in. He cracked the door open and noticed that Evan was still sound asleep in his bed. Sighing, he closed the door and shrugged off the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Evan had most likely dropped his toy on the floor in his sleep. Evan constantly threw things out of bed in his sleep.

The detective went to make his way back downstairs when he heard the noise again. That was definitely not Evan. He tip toed his way back towards the upstairs area, moving around silently through the hall. Hearing the noise once more, he grabbed whatever he could find near him for a source of protection. He hadn't seen his gun since he had gotten sick. He suspected his gun was still downstairs but he couldn't risk if someone was in the house and leaving his sleeping son up here alone.

Jay cracked the door and didn't see any movement. A bad feeling still stayed in his stomach. He had to get Evan out of here. He moved back to the room Evan was still sleeping and slipped into the room. He fell to his knees by the bed and quietly rose the child from his slumber.

Evan cracked his eyes opened and looked at his father. "Daddy?" Jay put a finger up to his lips and quietly shushed the child.

"Evan, be quiet as possible. Take this and hide the the closest and call Hank, okay?" Jay instructed and handed his phone over to Evan. The child nodded and carefully slipped from the bed and shuffled on his feet over to the closest. "Stay here. I will come get you when it's over."

"Daddy, I'm scared." Evan whispered, pulling his father in a quick hug. Jay pulled away and ushered Evan in further into the closest. "Daddy?"

"It's okay, baby. I'll be back. Remember be super quiet." Without saying another word, Jay closed the door to the closest and exited the room. The house was now completely quiet as he crept through it. He took a peek outside and his eyes immediately went wide. Roman was unconcious on the porch while Burgess was laying sprawled out in the yard. He heard another noise close to him and he spun on his heel.

He made it to the bathroom he was in earlier and found his gun on the counter. He grabbed ahold of it and made his way through the house checking the rooms. He went to head up stairs when he felt a hand cover his mouth and a needle jam into his neck. Within seconds, the world went dark.

 _Hank Voight_  
 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_

The unit hadn't been back at the district very long when his phone once again ran. A small smile played on his lips as the name flashed of the screen.

 _Jay Halstead_

Putting the phone he answered and was shocked to hear that it wasn't Jay but Evan.

"Evan?" He asked, gaining the attention of the rest of the unit.

 _"Mr. Voight, daddy's gone!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: So I've gotten a lot of ideas for this fic, Past Lives will end at roughly around 20 chapters but there is going to be a sequel to the fic that I have in the works along with my other stories. I am a stay at home mom so I'm basically writing only when my daughter is asleep. I'm trying to have certain days when I work on certain stories but right now my main priority is finishing Past Lives._

 _Additional Note: I am open to prompt fics so if you have idea but you don't want to write it, you can send it my way! Now on with Past Lives Chapter 11!_

 _Warnings: This chapter does contain rape, I will have it marked to notify you of the beginning and the end if you want to skip it cause it will be descriptive. You have been warned before reading the chapter.!_

 _x_

 _Hank Voight_  
 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_

All eyes were on Voight as he set his jaw and looked among the team. Evan was crying hysterical into the phone and wailing that his father was missing. Thoughts ran through Hank's mind as he pieced recent events together.

It now made sense to him why Winters had came alone to the meet up and the fire that Firehouse 51 had been called too. It was just a ploy to keep Intelligence busy while Winters' lackies did their job to capture Halstead.

"Evan, we are on our way. Stay where you are." Voight said into the phone before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. He looked at the rest of his team, each member holding a knowing look on their face. They didn't have to hear the conversation to know exactly what had happened. "We need to get to my house. Now."

Nothing else was exchanged before they exited from their work place and got to their cars. Sirens flared as they rushed to get to Voight's house. Now their main priority was to protect Evan Halstead. Voight and Lindsay were the first to arrive, followed closely behind by Ruzek and Olinsky with Atwater and Dawson behind them.

Voight walked into his house with his gun held up. Lindsay stopped at Burgess while Ruzek stopped at Roman who were both still unconcious in the yard. Olinsky and the others followed behind Voight as they went into the house.

Voight moved as quietly as possible throughout the house in the case if someone was still inside who shouldn't be. He cursed to himself. He promised Jay that nothing would happen to him or Evan. He just hoped that he could at least keep part of his promise to the young detective. Olinsky and Atwater moved through the bottom half of the house as Voight and Dawson checked the upstairs. The house looked abandoned but Voight had a feeling that Evan was still hiding out somewhere within the house. He stopped when he noticed that his own bedroom door was cracked open. He signalled for Dawson to follow him and they crept into his room. The room was clear.

A small noise from the closest alerted the two. Voight put his gun back into its holister and he quietly opened the door. Sitting, curled up, in the back of the closest concealed by clothes was Evan Halstead. His face was covered in tear tracts and his eyes were red and puffy. Voight kneeled down and nodged himself closer to the frightened child. Evan whimpered before he flung himself into Voight's arms.

"Daddy's gone. He said he would come back for me. He never did." Evan cried. Voight merely shushed the child quietly and rubbed circles into his back as he allowed the child to cry.

"Let's go, little man." Voight whispered, picking up the child and settling him on his hip as he moved to leave his room.

 _Jay Halstead_

His head was pounding as he came too. Letting out a groan, he blinked repeatly as he cracked open his eyes to adjust to the light. His heart began to rest as he took in his surroundings. He definitely wasn't at Voight's any more. The last thing he remembered was something jamming into his neck and than total darkness.

"Looks like you're awake." Jay's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the voice. It couldn't be. He looked up and standing across from him leaning against the wall was nonother than Chris Winters.

Jay went to shout at him but stopped when he realized that he was bound and duct tape covering his mouth. Instead, Jay settled on glaring at the man. Chris kicked off of the wall and moved closer to his former lover. The taller man kneeled down next to the detective and ripped the duct tape off of the man's mouth rather harshly. "You son of bitch! Let me go!" Jay shouted almost immediately after the removal of the tape. The criminal placed his hand over Jay's mouth and smirked.

"Now, now. Let's not talk like that. It's been a long time _bell'angelo."_ Chris whispered, running his thumb across Jay's brow. Jay faught against the restraints, throwing his head to the side to keep Chris' hand off of him. "Fiesty as ever I see."

"Let me go, you fucker." Jay growled against Chris' hand. If looks could kill, and Jay wished at this moment they did, Chris would be crumpled over in a bloody mess.

"I told you I would get you back. You've always belonged to me. Now that I've got you. I'm not letting you go." Chris muttered, a sadistic laugh leaving his throat as he finished talking. "Now be good for me."

Jay felt the color drain from his face. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He fought harder against the restraints that currently held him. There was no way that he could let this happen. Except he was completely at the mercy of Chris Winters. Maybe, just maybe, he could stall for a moment and find a way out of the situation.

"It was you that night, wasn't it?" Jay asked, looking up into the merciless green eyes. The smirk grew bigger. "You tricked me into thinking that Jake raped me that night. It was you the entire time. Your name isn't even Chris Winters. You are Christian Romano. You've been lying to me all these years."

Chris chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Jay's ankle and flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his thighs effectively pinning the younger man to the floor. "From the minute I saw you, I knew I had to have you. I also knew you would never betray Jake since both of you were hiding who you were at the time. Like I said, Jay, you are mine and mine alone. No one can have you but me."

[Warning! Ahead is graphic sexual assault, if this triggers you please skip to the next line break!]

Halstead struggled against the hold that Chris had on him. He growled as he failed to break free. His body was flipped over with Chris still on top of him. He threw his head forward and it connected with the older man's nose. Blood gushed out from the man's nose and dripped onto his shirt. Anger flared in Chris. He raised his hand and punched Jay on the cheek. From the direction of the hit, it caused Jay's lip to break open and start to bleed.

The detective manuvered his weight and twisted, managing to get Chris off of him. "You fucking whore." Chris hissed, taking Jay by the hair and slamming his head against the floor. Not hard enough to knock him out but enough strength to disorient the man. Jay groaned as the world filled with black dots. A hand covered his throat, blocking his air way, and he struggled to breathe. There was nothing Jay could do but attempted to move his head to try and loosen the grip since his hands were still bound behind his back.

He had tried to think of something else as he felt the belt around his waist get jerked away from his body. The blue eyed man whispered and inaudible, "Please, don't." Even if Chris could hear him there would be no way the criminal would listen to him. His pants were jerked down to his ankles along with his undergarments and he was flipped back onto his stomach. The hand had left his throat and he coughed as he sucked in the air. "Chris, please don't do this." He tried to reason. Chris leaned over his body and placed his lips against his ear.

"Not in a million years, _bell'angelo._ " Jay let out a scream as he felt Chris penetrate him. He clawed at Chris' body in failed attempts. Chris' hands were on his hips, digging in brutishly, most likely going to leave bruises on the pale skin of Jay Halstead. His body rocked along with Winters' harsh movements. Chris brought a hand to his hair and pulled Jay's head back in a vicious grip as he let out a moan into Jay's ear.

Jay strived to think of something else. Be somewhere else. He didn't want to think of the unimaginable pain inbetween his thighs. He gagged as he could feel his own blood going down them and making its way to the floor.

He wasn't even sure how long it last for before Chris' movements began to grow sloppy but they remained as brutual and harsh as before. The detective could feel the uneven breaths of the man above him against his ear as he continued before finally Chris came inside of him. The older man let out a chuckle as he pulled out, gaining a pained gasp from Jay, as he stood up and resituated himself.

[End of Scene, Line Break]

"Like I said, only I can have you." Chris muttered, moving down and redressing Jay, his fingers ghosting over the bloody thighs before completely getting the man clothed. "I'll be back soon." With that, the man left leaving Jay on floor in a pool of blood.

 _Hank Voight_  
 _21st District_

Voight walked into the district with Evan still on his hip. Platt was standing behind the desk with a readless expression on her face. Voight walked over to the desk and gave the woman a small smile that he could finally muster. "Would you call Will Halstead and see if he can come get Evan? If he's busy see about Jay's father."

"Of course, Hank." She replied, nodding and picking up the phone. Voight made his way up to the Intelligence Unit bullpen and quickly made his way up the stairs. Ruzek and Lindsay were already stationed back at their desks, quick at work for any possible leads.

"How are Burgess and Roman?" The Sargeant asked as he placed Evan back down on the ground. Evan stayed close to Hank's side and held on, almost as if he was afraid to let the man go. Lindsay looked up from what she was doing.

"They are fine. They were drugged they are currently at Med while the sedation wears off. No signs of anything else happening to them. Dr. Choi and Dr. Rhodes both noticed that they were struck from behind." Lindsay explained, walking forward to show a picture to Hank of the injuries to the necks of the police officers. "There was also a needle found inside. I'm safely guessing it was used to sedate Jay so they could take him without a fight."

Voight looked down to Evan, who was still attached to his leg, and gave the child a small smile. He kneeled down and placed his hands on Evan's shoulders. "I will do everything in my power to bring your father back to you. I give you my word."

It hadn't been long before the rest of the team had returned back to the district and entered the bullpen. "Patrol rechecked all of the warehouses in Christian Romano's name and we did a search in Chris Winters' name. There's nothing." Atwater stated, looking over the information in front of him. This case was pissing him as well as the rest of the unit. Lindsay sat quietly at her desk, looking over the case file from Shawna Gilman's murder. Something wasn't sitting right to her. How did Chris Winters' know they had spoken to Shawna? Even with that information, how did he know what was spoken during that conversation. That's when it hit her.

"Guys, I think I figured out how Winters knows everything." The team turned to look at her. "Shawna Gilman's murder doesn't seem right. The word traitor was left with her body. The only way she would be dubbed that way is if she said something. Winters seems to know everything even though we only talk about everything in house." A few of the others gave her confused looks while Dawson and Voight wore masks of anger. They pieced it together as well. "He has every place bugged."

"That would explain how he knew who Antonio was and that we spoke to Shawna Gilman." Ruzek said, finally getting up to speed with what Lindsay was saying.

Atwater was the next to speak, "And how he knew where we had Jay and Evan hidden. That would also mean he had Voight's place covered too."

 _Will Halstead's Apartment_  
 _Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes_

Days off for Will seemed like a miracle these days. The red headed doctor laid sprawled on on his couch with Connor laying on top of them as they sleepily watched whatever movie was on cable. Will sighed in content as he rubbed small circles into Connor's lower back. The man had just spent the last seven hours in a surgery without being able to move.

Connor made little noises against his chest as Will worked the tense muscles with his hand. Will groaned as his phone went off from the table. _Please don't be work._ He thought. He loved his job but he had just gotten off of a twelve hour shift and just wanted to relax with his boyfriend in his arms. Connor leaned up slightly to give Will room as he reached for his phone.

Will flipped his phone over and his stomach fell into the pit of his stomach.

 _District 21_

"Isn't that Jay's district?" Connor asked. Will nodded and hit the accept button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Will. I'm sorry to call you but we have a situation. I don't have all the details but I need you to come down to the 21st District and get Evan Halstead."_ It was Trudy Platt. The red head surged forward, accidently knocking Connor clear off of him.

The air had left the doctor. Something had to happened to Jay for them to be calling him since he was Jay's emergency contact. "I'll be right now." He hung up the phone and looked over to the ebony haired doctor. "I have to go down to the district. Something happened." Connor nodded, pulling on his shoes that were sitting at the edge of the couch. "You don't have to come with me, you should get some sleep."

Connor just gave him a look. "Will, we are in this together. I'm not letting you go down there alone." Will sighed in defeat, there was no changing Connor's mind if he set it to something. At the same time he wanted to tell him thank you. "Let's go."

 _District 21_  
 _Hank Voight and Evan Halstead_

Evan was sitting on the couch in Voight's office playing with some toys that Ruzek had came back with from his house. The child hadn't said a word since they had entered the office. Voight had notified Trudy they needed a search of the Intelligence bullpen and six cameras and four mics were found within the room including Voight's office.

Voight was fuming. The only way these could have been installed if someone from the district had done it. He had Nadia on the phone with their IT department to look over the district's cameras to find the culprit.

At this moment, he knew he had to get Evan into a secure location and keep him safe while looking for Jay. Trudy had sent him word that she had gotten ahold of Will Halstead and the doctor was currently on his way.

"Is my daddy going to come back?" Evan whispered, bringing Voight out of his thoughts. The Sargeant walked over to the child and kneeled next to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, Evan. Your daddy would fight tooth and nail to get back to you. You are his world." Hank stated. The child nodded and fiddled with the toy in his hand. "I will do everything I can to bring him back to you and get the man who did this."

Evan looked back up to him with his crystal blue eyes that were once again full of tears. "Was it the monster?" Hank didn't have to be told who Evan was talking about to know. He was talking about Chris Winters.

"Yes, buddy."

A knock on the door caught his attention and he looked up to see Platt followed closely behind by Will and Connor Rhodes. He signalled for them to come in and Evan jumped up from his spot and ran forward to his uncle. Will caught the small child in his arms and brought him close. After a few seconds, Will looked up at Voight.

"What happened?"

Voight took a deep breath before replying, "Jay was kidnapped." Will's face became unreadable as he leaned against his heels. Connor attempted to comfort the red head but it was in vain. "If you can, we need you to watch Evan while I'm looking for the man that did this. You are Jay's next of kin besides your father. We will do everything to get Jay back. That is my promise to you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: So a lot is going on within these chapters, don't worry Jay Halstead will get a happy ending... maybe. Welcome to Chapter 12, of Past Lives. I do hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 12**

 _Jay Halstead_

Jay was completely alone. He wasn't sure how long the other man was gone. His mind kept racing, he had to get out of here. He had to get back to his son. Jay fought against the restraints he was still in. He could feel the binds slowly loosing against his grip. The pain in his lower back sending sparks of pain surging through him as he worked.

Everyone in his life kept coming to his head. He had to get out of here for them. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be caught so easily. He mentally cheered as he felt the restraints finally slip over his hand.

With his hands free, he worked on the restraints on his ankles. He rubbed the skin of his wrists to sooth the burning sensation from the ropes digging into his skin from him working to get out.

He had to be quick. Jay had no way of knowing when Chris would be back to come get him again. He got to his feet and moved throughout the room for any ways out. The room he was in was a plain four walls and one door.

The door seemed like the only way out. Chris definitely wanted him to stay in this room. _Please be unlocked._ He thought as he made his way to the door. Smiling as the door opened, he slipped through the small opening and closed it quietly behind him. He noted that he was in a warehouse. He couldn't shake the thought that Chris somehow knew that he would break free. There was more to this than Winters was leading him to believe.

The detective moved as quietly as he could throughout the warehouse, attempting to find some sort of exit. He was definitely near the middle of the warehouse.

He wasn't sure how long that he was walking. The building was full of twists and turns with seemly no exit. Voices came from in front of him. He dunked down into some nearby boxes and concealed himself. He peeked through the cracks between a few of them.

Standing not far from his location was Winters' second and third in command. Marshal and Rogers made their way past were Jay was currently hidden still talking to each other. Neither of them had a clue that Jay was just a few feet away from them.

Making sure the cost was clear, Jay came out of his hiding spot and moved in the direction that the two had came from. There had to be a way out especially if they came from the direction. A shout stopped him in his tracks. They knew he was gone. Without another thought, he took off running into another hall way.

He went into a near by room and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. A wave of nausea hit him and he lerched forward and released the contents of his stomach on the floor. He groaned. It wasn't the time for his stomach to be disagreeing with him. He inhaled sharply through his nose as he went further into the room once he got his composure. He had to keep moving.

 _Intelligence Unit Bullpen_  
 _Intelligence Unit_

Voight's house and Jay's apartment had also been sweeped for any cameras or microphones and much to Hank's suspicions they also came back with ten cameras and seven microphones for each place. Erin had been right in her thought that Chris had eyes on them. It also played into the words that Winters had said to Antonio at the meet up.

The warehouses in the Romano name had been checked once more and had no signs of anyone being there recently. There was definitely another location that they had to be hiding Jay.

"Hey, Hank." Lindsay said softly as she entered her boss' office. Hank looked over to her and gave her a small smile that he had managed to muster. She closed the door behind her before she spoke again. "I wanted to ask you something."

Voight's full attention was now on her. "What is it?"

Erin shuffled on her feet, contemplating if she should actually ask him or not. "Do you feel something for Jay? Something more than just a boss and detective?" Hank was actually surprised to say the least. She had a keen eye.

Voight pressed his lips together and sighed. He couldn't keep it from her. "I do. I shouldn't feel it for him since he works under me." The woman smiled and walked over to Hank.

"Don't. I know he likes you the same." Erin assured him. Hank just smiled back. "You look at him the same way you used to look at Camille. I've known for a while. I just wanted to here it from you."

Voight pulled away and moved around his desk. "I failed him, Erin. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him and that son of a bitch has him."

The detective frowned and sent him a look. "You had no way of knowing your house was bugged. It's not your fault. They played us. They kept us distracted so we wouldn't go back to Jay."

A knock at the door cut the conversation off as Ruzek peeked through the door. "Sorry to interrupted but I got a lead. Winters was also going under another name of Chris Gilman. There is a residence in that name and a warehouse."

 _Jay Halstead_

Being annoyed was the least of Jay's worries at the moment. The warehouse that he was currently hidden in was a maze. Meant to keep him confused if he were to break out of the room. Chris had thought of everything.

Halstead had made his way further through the room and went through another door that was too his left. Once again it was another maze of hallways and boxes. He just needed enough distance and a damn door or window.

Jay had lost complete track of how long he had been running around the building. The wave of nausea he had felt before had finally subsided much to relief as he went through the halls. Chris was toying with him.

He gasped as he felt something hit his foot and he toppled to the floor, smacking his face straight on the floor. He groaned as he slowly moved back to his knees. Placing a hand on his nose, he let out a string of curses and pulled his hand away from his nose. There was a small pool of blood in his hand. _Of fucking course._ Ran through his head.

"Think you could get away?" He jumped at the sudden voice and spun his head in the direction of the voice. Winters was standing behind him. Jay shuffled to get off of the floor as he stood ready to fight.

"Let me out of here." A smirk came to the older man's face. Boy would Jay love to wipe the smirk off of that man's face. Within seconds, the look of amusement on Chris' face turned to pure anger. The older man growled as he stepped forward and throw a punch, hitting Jay square in the jaw.

Halstead kicked his foot out causing Winters to fall backwards. Winters let out a howl of anger as he got back up and took a harsh grip of Jay's hair in his hand. "You little bitch." The green eyed man growled, bringing his knee up to connect with Halstead's jaw. "You ungrateful brat." More insults came out as he continued his assault. Landing blows on Jay's torso, legs, abdomen, stomach, where ever he could hit.

Jay had fought back, managing to get a few blows in that hit Chris in the face and stomach. Chris' nose and lip were both busted open, spilling blood on the floor as the older man moved to launch Jay into a wall. Hitting the younger man's head against the wall, Jay slumped unconcious to the floor.

"If you won't let me have you. No one else can." He hissed, his blood dripping onto Jay's bruised cheek. Chris growled once more has he walked in the opposite direction. He called for Marshal and Rogers, who immediately came to his side. "Burn the place to the ground."

Marshal and Rogers shared looks before doing as they were instructed.

 _Intelligence Unit_  
 _Residence of Chris Gilman (Winters)_

"Chicago PD!" Dawson and Ruzek shouted as they made enterance into the residence as Atwater knocked the door down. Olinsky and Lindsay entered from the back. Voight came through the front behind Atwater as they searched throughout the house.

"Clear!" Lindsay called out followed by Olinsky and Ruzek calling out as well. Dawson followed closely behind when Atwater called for their attention.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Atwater was completely frozen in the main bedroom that had to belong to Chris Winters. Lindsay gasped and covered her mouth as she looked around the room. Plastered all over the walls were photos of Jay Halstead ranging from him being at home, on the job, to being at Chicago MED talking to his brother. Mixed in were a few pictures of Jay and Evan playing the park. Some of the pictures were from crimes they investigated months before.

"Oh my god." Dawson muttered, unable to find any other words to speak. Ruzek's phone vibrated in his pocket and he excused himself from the room for a moment.

Voight turned to look at his team. "Search the house and see if you can find anything that would point to where they might be hiding Halstead." The rest of the team nodded and broke off to search the home. Ruzek came back into the room and stood in front of his Sargeant.

"Sarge, we might have a problem." Ruzek said. "I had patrol keep an eye on the radio for anything retaining to the names Winters, Gilman, and Romano and the warehouse that is underneath Gilman was just called in for a possible fire. Firehouse 51 is responding."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, so I've been working pretty hard and got a few ideas for this fic. Somehow I managed to write two chapters in one day. OML. I'm on a roll. Well, on with chapter 13!_

 _x_

 _Firehouse 51_

 _"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, warehouse fire."_ The address was rambled off as the members of Firehouse 51 took off towards their respective trucks and ambulance. Kelly couldn't shake off the feeling that they had an arsonist on their hands and this could be connected to the case that Intelligence was currently working.

He had gotten word from Will Halstead that Jay was currently missing and no one could find him. It was believed to be foul play with the man that Intelligence was hunting. No matter what went through Severide's head, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was definitely connected. He watched as the buildings were a blur beside him as they were racing to their destination. Truck 81 was in front of them with Ambulance 61 behind them.

They arrived at the fire within minutes. Kelly hoped out of the Squad truck scouting the building. The building was engulfed in flames. Fire spilled out of the windows on the first floor while smoke came out of the windows of the second floor. Dread had filled him. Something was definitely wrong.

He looked over to Truck 81 where Matt was currently instructing the fire fighters under his command. Casey looked over to him and gave him a reassuring smile. Severide took a deep breath as he walked forward towards the building followed by Capp and Cruz.

Each of the fire fighters slipped on their masks and made entry into the building. Casey, Mouch and Hermann followed closely behind them and went to the search the upstairs while the members from Squad 3 searched the downstairs.

Moving throughout the building, Kelly's radio every so often were blare out a clear from one of the others. Kelly noticed that the warehouse itself was built like a maze. The warehouse was definitely built on the inside to keep someone inside and others out. "Be careful guys. Try to keep in eye sight of each other." He radioed, to give a warning to the others. It would definitely be easy to get lost.

Kelly moved further into the building, careful to stay away from the flames. Moving through another couple of halls, he saw that the flames hadn't each the back but the room was definitely full of smoke. Going further in the room, he caught glimpse of a foot that was completely still. "I've got one." The Liuetenant called through the radio. He rushed over to the person. "Oh god." He whispered, realizing who it was laying on the ground.

Jay Halstead was completely unmoving on the floor of the warehouse. Blood was on his forehead and trails leading from his nose. The closer Kelly inspected the man, he noticed bruises across his pale face and neck. "I need help back here. It's Jay Halstead." Severide radioed. He grabbed ahold of Jay's body and threw the man over his shoulder. The flames had engulfed the doorway that he had came from. "Damnit." He looked around for another exit. He went further into the room. He was completely blocked off from the rest of his team.

 _"Evacuate. The building is about to go."_ Boden's voice filled the frequency. Kelly started to panick. He couldn't find an exit. He couldn't think about what could happen. He just had to get him and Jay out of here. _"Severide, evacuate."_

"I can't find an exit, chief." Kelly replied. He moved through the room some more, the smoke was starting to make the room have zero visiblity. He couldn't give up. "Stay with me, Jay." He whispered, knowing that Jay couldn't hear him but it gave him some relief.

The firefighter looked around some more. He couldn't see a thing. The sound of banging to his left caught his attention. He made his way over to the sound and placed his hand on the wall. Suddenly, his eyes were full of light and Casey and Boden were standing in front of him. The two moved forward and helped him drag Jay out of the building. Kelly ripped the mask off of his face and took in a breath of the fresh air.

Gabby and Slyvie came over with the stretcher and Jay was placed down onto the soft surface. Gabby immediately went to checking on Halstead while the rest of the firefighters worked on taming the fire.

"Pulse is weak and lungs have sounds of inhalation. We need to get him to med." Gabby instructed.

 _Chicago MED_  
 _Will Halstead_

Will finally had a moment that he was able to go into the doctor's lounge and sit down for a moment. The ED had been quite busy that day cause apparently everyone just wanted to get hurt that day. The doctor groaned as he leaned back against the couch in the room and sighed heavily.

The events of the past day went through his head as he attempted to relax. Jay had been kidnapped by the psychopath that was Chris Winters and Evan was currently at his grandfather's house since he had to come into work. Normally Evan was an energetic child but the littlest Halstead had barely said a thing since he had picked him up from District 21. He had been extremely grateful that Connor had went with him to the district. The thought of Jay missing was putting a weight against him that wouldn't leave until he knew his younger brother was back safe and sound.

"You could probably use this." Connor whispered, causing Will to jump from the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. In the surgeon's hand was a cup of coffee extended out in his direction. Will whispered a quick thank you as he took the cup and took a large drink. "They will find him." Connor said as he took a seat, running his fingers through the red curls.

Will's attention was grabbed by Maggie calling out, "Incoming!" The feeling of dread came back to Will again. He got up from the couch and moved out of the doctor's lounge followed by Connor. "Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Manning, you will be going to trauma three." Maggie turned to face Will and stopped him from going any further. The look on the charge nurse's face said it all.

"No..." He barely was able to get it out. Maggie softly pushed him away as he saw the stretcher round the corner being pushed by Gabriela Dawson and Sylvie Brett.

"I'm sorry, Will. It's Jay." She whispered, peeking to the side where Ethan Choi was standing with April Sexton. Ethan was ready to grab ahold of Will if needed. "Let them work on him."

"I gotta go see him. He needs me." Will exclaimed, moving towards the room Jay had just been wheeled into. Arms wrapped around his torso and he struggled against the hold. Dr. Choi kept his grip as he drug Will backwards. "Let me go, Ethan. I need to help him."

"He is your brother, Will. Let Connor and Nat take care of him. He's in good hands." April said, getting in front of the red head in an attempt to calm him down. "He doesn't need you as his doctor. He needs you as his brother." Will's chest heaved as he took in air. His eyes on his motionless brother. If Jay had been concious, he would be fighting with the doctors who were working on him.

"What happened? Why isn't he awake?" Will questioned, concern and worry feeling every inch of him.

"He was in a warehouse that was on fire. He was pulled out by Liuetenant Severide. Now let them work and they will fill you in." Maggie explained, also standing in front of Will blocking his view from Jay to get the older Halstead to look at her. "Connor is in there with him. You trust Connor. So trust him to help your brother."

Meanwhile, Connor was examining Jay. Luckily he had no burns on him from fire but his lungs showed clear signs of smoke inhalation. Monique, one the nurses, slipped an oxygen line under his nose to start supplying fresh oxygen to the detective. Connor continued to look down the man's body. Bruises littered the man's body as he continued to look. He had bruises on his face as well as cuts on his brow and lip. His neck had been bruised with a clear hand mark. His wrists, broken open and bloody, with clear signs of being bound. A feeling come to the pit of his stomach as he looked over to Natalie.

Natalie must have been thinking the same thing as him. She lifted up the bottom of Jay's shirt to reveal the hand shaped bruises peeking out from the man's jeans. She moved her gloved hands along the inside of Jay's thighs before stopping and pulling her hand back up. On the tip of her finger was a smear of red. Realization came to the doctors as they pieced together what had happened to Jay. Jay Halstead had been raped.

"Ultra sound. We need to check for internal bleeding." Connor instructed. Monique stepped to the side for a moment to pull the ultrasound machine over and handed the wand to Doctor Rhodes. Natalie lifted Jay's shirt high enough to apply some gel to his lower stomach to prepare for Rhodes.

"Ready for you, Dr. Rhodes." Natalie stated, stepping back to allow Connor to have more room to work. Connor placed the wand onto Jay's stomach and looked at the monitor, moving it a few millimeters before stopping completely. "Is that what I think it is?" Dr. Manning almost couldn't believe her eyes looking at the screen. She looked tp Jay's motionless body then to Connor.

"Yeah." Connor muttered, taking the wand from Jay's abdomen and handing it back over to Monique. "Jay's pregnant." Neither doctor knew what to say. Connor knew of Jay's past pregnancy but Natalie knew nothing. He peeked at Natalie and saw the absolute shock on her face. "We also need a head CT for the injury to his head. From the wound, I suspect he was unconcious before the fire started."

 _Hank Voight_  
 _Residence of Chris Gilman_

The house had been cleared with no indication of where Jay could have been hidden. Ruzek had told him before that the warehouse had caught fire so that gave a dead end. Voight couldn't help the feeling that was flowing through him. Something was definitely wrong. He couldn't place the feeling but he just knew.

"Sarge, you okay?" Ruzek questioned as he walked up beside the older man. Voight stood solid as stone attempting to make the knot in his stomach go away. "Sarge?"

Voight finally peeled his gaze away from the wall and looked to his subordinate. "I have this gut feeling that Jay was in that warehouse." He growled, twisting and slamming his fist into the wall. "I'm going to kill this son of bitch."

"Hank! Jay's been found!" Erin yelled loudly, running into the room. "Severide just called me. I guess you don't have your phone on you but Jay is at Med."

 _Chicago MED_  
 _Connor Rhodes_

Jay was stable. His lungs were finally starting to clear up from the smoke inhalation but his other injuries he wasn't so sure of. Both he and Dr. Manning suspected Jay was sexually assaulted but since Jay was still currently unconcious they couldn't get consent to run a rape kit. That is if Jay would even let them perform one.

Will had be physically restrained the entire time that Jay was being worked on. Choi was standing guard in front of the doctor's lounge to keep the stubborn red head in. Connor was at a loss for words at the moment.

Connor slowly went over to the doctor's lounge to fetch Will and let him see his brother. He could see the look on Will's face from where he had been standing before. At that moment, Connor wanted to embrace the man and tell him everything would be okay but even he wasn't sure if he could. He knew Jay was strong but without Jay being awake, there wasn't much more he could do until the man woke up.

Ethan nodded at the surgeon as he got to the door and left his post in front of the door to head off to April. Connor sighed as Will immediately came flying out of the room. "Can I see him?" Connor nodded and went along with the red head back to the trauma room. Will's eyes were filled with tears as he entered the room. He had never seen his brother in this condition. He never wanted to see the younger Halstead like this. Jay was paler than he usually was, bruises covering his face and neck along with peeking out from underneath the hospital gown. The blood that had been on Jay's skin had now been washed away and his wounds patched.

"He has a moderate smoke inhalation injury from the fire he was pulled out of. Luckily, where he was in the building he didn't get any burns." Connor explained, placing his hand on Will's upper back as the ED doctor sat down on the bed. The eldest Halstead ran his fingers through Jay's brunette locks as they fell onto the man's forehead. "There's more, Jay's body has signs that he was beaten before the fire started and that he was knocked unconcious. We ran a CT and didn't find anything. He should wake up any time."

Will leaned his forehead against his brother's as he continued to card his fingers through the younger man's hair. "There is something else, isn't there?" Connor remained silent. The red head turned to face his boyfriend for a moment. "Connor, please. What happened to him?"

The ebony haired man shallowed harshly. "Um, Will, I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you." Will's tears finally spilled over and he let out a soft cry.

"You need to tell me. Jay will close himself off again. He is going to need something there for him. Please." Will begged. Jay was closed off as a teenager and it had gotten worse after he came home from overseas. Whatever it was, it was definitely something serious for Connor to be acting the way he was.

"Will, we found signs that Jay was sexually assaulted." Anger was the first thing to flash onto Will's face. "For the last part, I want to wait for Jay to wake up cause he needs to be the first to know." Will only nodded, to infurated to continue pushing Connor for more answers. That bastard had hurt his brother and he was sure hell going to pay for it.

 _Hank Voight_  
 _Chicago MED_

Voight practically burst through the ED doors as he arrived at MED. He was followed closely behind by the rest of Intelligence. Maggie stepped in front of him and stopped the man in his place. "Jay is currently being moved to a room upstairs. I'll page Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Manning and they will take you to him." Maggie notified them. She already had her phone out and was sending messages to the respective doctors. "Will is currently with him, waiting for him to wake up. Will told us to send a message to their father to come to the hospital as well."

Natalie was the first to arrive to the group. "Hey, guys. Jay is currently stable but we need to speak to him alone before we let you into the room." She explained, giving a reassuring smile as she spoke. "Follow me and I'll take you up there."

 _Jay Halstead_

Pain. That was all he felt as he came too. The light was harsh against his eyes as he finally managed to pry them open. His heart began to race and his breath rate rising. He could hear the sounds of loud beeping next to him. He thrashed in the bed from the unfamiliar room. Suddenly hands were on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"Jay, hey, calm down. It's me. It's Will." _Will?_ He couldn't breathe, tears came to his eyes at the lack of oxygen he was getting. His lungs burned as he tried to force the air in. "Jay, look at me." His eyes met soft brown ones above him. A gentle hand laying on his compulsing chest. "Breathe with me." _Will, help me._ "That's it, Jay. Keep doing that." He could feel his body calming down. His eyes still locked to his older brother's. Slowly, his breathing went back into a steady pace and he could breathe again. "There you go." Will gave him a soft smile.

"W-What happened?" His voice hoarse from his dry throat.

Will sat back down and brought his hand into his own. "You were found in a warehouse by Severide. It had been set on fire. They deemed it as arson." The expression on his older brother's face gave more information. He knew what had happened before the fire in the warehouse.

"Do you know?" The look alone that Will gave him the answer he needed. "I'm so sorry, Will. I tried to fight." His breath caught in his throat again as tears involuntarily came to his eyes. He leaned forward into his brother's body, trying his hardest to hide from the world.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could. The injuries to your wrists show us that you had been restrained. You also have bruising on your ankles. There wouldn't have been much that you could do." Will stated, doing everything in his power to get his point across. Jay's reply was a sob into his chest. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Jay." He whispered softly, moving his hand through Jay's hair in a calming manner. "Please, don't shut me out. Let me help you."

Will wasn't sure how long he held Jay for. The younger Halstead brother finally had calmed down. The detective pulled away and wiped his face clean of the tear tracts as there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Jay." Connor said as he came into the room. "So I wanted to fill you in on everything. I'm sure Will told you what we had found." Jay only nodded, not wanting to say it once again. "Okay, we currently are keeping you on oxygen and I would like to keep you overnight due to your smoke inhalation injury. We did a CT of your head which was clear so you have no traumatic head injury." He explained before stopping for a moment to make sure Jay was completely with him. This probably wasn't the best moment to be telling him everything but Jay needed to know. "I am concerned for a possible concussion since you were found unconcious due to signs of a beating. I will be montioring you throughout the night so if you feel any pain in your head, soreness, nausea, please let me or a nurse know."

Jay nodded, taking in as much of the information as he could. His entire body hurt but at this point he just wanted to curl up and forget about the world for a moment. Freezing completely, he looked between the two. "Where's Evan?"

"He's with pop. He's on his way now." Will replied.

Connor cleared his throat quietly, waiting patiently for Jay and Will to look back to him. "There is one more thing that I didn't tell Will. I wanted to tell you before anyone else who wasn't in the room." The ebony haired doctor lifted up the tablet that he had in his hand. Pulling up an image on the screen he passed it over to Will. "Jay, to get for any internal bleeding in your stomach and abdomen, we took an ultrasound and found this." Jay looked at the screen with his eyes wide before he looked back up at Connor. He didn't have to be told what it was to know.

"I'm pregnant?" He whispered. The surgeon nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh my god." Will looked at the ultrasound once more, the fetus looked around one to two weeks. Jay slumped back against the pillows and his gaze connected with Will's. He already knew what Will was going to ask. "How is this possible? I only... I only slept with someone two weeks ago."

Connor nodded, walking closer to Jay's other side. "Well, I have researched on pregnancy in the male body especially of your condition. The fetus grows faster than in a normal woman's pregnancy within the first six weeks before slowly down to the normal rate. With the male body, we can see it sooner than in a female." He explained, Jay was still in shock at what he was seeing. There is only one possible person who could be the father and that man was Hank Voight.


End file.
